Repechage
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Na začátku byla obyčejná sázka – odváží se Sirius Black políbit Severuse Snapea? Jenže Snapeova reakce je více než zarážející, a Sirius celou věc najednou nedokáže dostat z hlavy.
1. Chapter 1

**Originál:** Repechage

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/thinline/archive/0/repechage.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Fabula Rasa

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** detailně popsaný sex, semtam sprosté slovo

**Poznámka Překladatele:** Než se pustíte do čtení, chci vás varovat, že povídka je sice moc pěkně napsaná, ale hodně stará a tudíž z dnešního pohledu příšerně nekanonická. Berte ji radši jako AU. :) Autorka dala postavám jinou minulost a tím pádem i jiné zkušenosti (a částečně charakter) než JKR. Buď na její verzi přistoupíte, nebo se budete až do konce povídky chytat za hlavu. :) S.L.

**Poznámka Autora:** Repêchage, repesáš - V šermířském turnaji se bojovník, který byl vyřazen příliš brzy, může později vrátit do hry na konci startovní listiny, a stále má šanci v celé soutěži zvítězit.

* * *

**REPECHAGE**

**Úvod **

"Děláš si srandu."

"Ani v nejmenším."

"To teda děláš." Sirius si ještě jednou usrkl piva a sledoval Remuse přimhouřenýma očima. "Přeskočilo ti, jestli si myslíš, že bych šel do něčeho takového."

Lupin se usmál a zhoupl se na židli. "Jak je libo. Zaplať."

"Ale Moony, přece víš, že nemám jediný svrček."

"Proto jsem taky souhlasil, že tohle kolo hrajeme o příkaz," křenil se Remus. "Nechci slyšet žádné 'ale, Moony' a podobné kecy. Pravidla znáš. Nedáš peníze – poslechneš příkaz. Neměl jsi hrát, když jsi švorc."

"Já jsem vždycky švorc," zabručel Sirius. "A vždycky jsem tě dokázal vyklepnout."

"Dneska ne," smál se Remus a zhluboka si přihnul. "No tak, přestaň se vykrucovat."

Sirius zasténal a složil hlavu do dlaní. "Vítězův příkaz. Co je to za pitomé pravidlo? Kdo to sakra vymyslel?"

"Jamie, kdo jiný, nedělej, že si nevzpomínáš."

"Skvělé. Má štěstí, že o mrtvých jen dobře." Zvedl hlavu a povzdechl si. "Prosím tě, Remusi. Vymysli něco jiného. Udělám cokoliv. Stáhnu kalhoty před McGonagallovou. Týden budu nosit šaty obráceně. Cokoliv, prosím, jenom ne tohle."

Lupin naklonil hlavu a tvářil se, že hluboce přemýšlí. "Ne," řekl nakonec. "Myslím, že jsem docela spokojený."

Sirius se zaškaredil. "Ty nenávistný zmetku. Tohle plánuješ už nějakou dobu, co?"

"Kdo, já? Proč bych ti něco takového dělal, Siriusi? Proč bych chtěl ublížit svému nejlepšímu příteli, kterého znám třicet let? Který mi nabarvil koule na modro když jsem spal a pak mě strašil, že mám obávané práchnivění varlat? Který mě uprostřed noci s celou postelí – a dodejme, že jsem spal úplně nahý – odlevitoval oknem do Mrzimorské společenské místnosti? Nevíš, proč bych ti to dělal?"

Sirius potřásl hlavou. "Třicet let. A za celou dobu jsem si nevšiml, jaký jsi neuvěřitelný, zlomyslný, intrikánský malý šmejd."

Remus se zase napil. "Lichotěním si nepomůžeš."

Sirius odstrčil svou židli od stolu a prohrábl si vlasy. "A jak hodláš poznat, jestli jsem to udělal?"

Remus měl co dělat aby se zas nerozesmál. "Oh, myslím, že tohle nebude problém. I kdybych náhodou přeslechl vzteklý řev z hradu, věc bude jasná hned jak si mě madam Pomfreyová předvolá na ošetřovnu. Máš nějaké zvláštní znamení? Abych věděl, podle čeho identifikovat tělo."

Shrábnul karty do balíčku a začal je míchat.

"Oh, úžasně vtipné. Přímo k popukání. Myslíš, že se bojím, co? No jo. Podle tebe nejsem dost velký chlap. Tak dobře. Jak chceš. Na tohle ještě stačím, a taky ti to dokážu." Rozhodil rukama. "Uznávám – poctivě jsem prohrál, a přijímám to jako chlap." Natáhl si kabát, zastavil se a naposledy zaváhal. Zhluboka se nadechl. "Půjdu. . . a políbím Severuse Snapea."

Remus pozvedl lahev k přípitku. "Hrdě nes svůj meč, příteli. Bůh tě provázej."

"Štít. Říká se štít, ignorante. Jak mě mají podle tebe přinést na meči?"

Remus pokrčil rameny. "Však on Snape na něco přijde. Počítám, že narážení na kůl je jeho specialita."

Sirius chmurně přikývl, odhodlaně narovnal záda a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Remus začal zase míchat karty a ještě dlouho se tiše pochechtával.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Vstupte."

Sirius pomalu otevřel dveře Snapeovy pracovny. I plynová komora by se mu zdála lákavější. Krátce si zrekapituloval své možnosti. Lhaní vypadalo ze všeho nejlíp, jenže Remus do něj viděl jak do hubené kozy.

Snape byl nepochybně schopný ohrozit ho na životě nebo přinejmenším na zdraví nějakou ohavnou kletbou. Pod kabátem pevně sevřel hůlku. Kdo je připraven, není ohrožen.

"Blacku." Snape se tvářil, jako by jeho jméno chutnalo po rybím tuku. Vzhlédl od kotlíku a hadříkem otřel kopist. "Co tady pohledáváš, a ještě v takovou hodinu? Na oměji začneme pracovat zítra odpoledne. Doufal jsem, že mě své přítomnosti do té doby ušetříš."

Sirius opatrně vstoupil a tiše zavřel dveře. "Oměj. Pravda. Ještě, žes mi připomněl."

Snape zvedl obočí. "Spolehlivý jako vždy. Uvědom si, Blacku, že tomu lektvaru budeš muset věnovat všechnu svoji nevalnou pozornost. Pan ředitel mne přesvědčil, že se ho opravdu chceš naučit. Já osobně mám pochopitelně výhrady aby se někdo tak průměrný vůbec pokoušel o přípravu složitých a těkavých látek, avšak jako obvykle jsem byl přehlasován." Očistil si ruce a odhodil utěrku na stůl. Ztlumil oheň pod kotlíkem a podmračeně Blacka pozoroval. "No? Chceš vůbec něco?'

"Um. Jasně. Říkal jsem si, že bych se mohl mrknout na ingredience. Že bych si možná potřeboval. . . než začneme ... zjistit co budeme dělat. Teoreticky se připravit. Bude to trvat dvacet sedm dní, jestli jsem správně pochopil, budeme ho vařit odteď do příštího úplňku. Takže. . . radši se ještě jednou podívám na recept. Chápeš, abych se ujistil, že je mi všechno jasné."

Snape ho sjel nedůvěřivým pohledem. "Blacku. Cítíš se úplně zdravý?"

"Oh, drž pysk," povzdechl si Sirius. "Kde je ta knížka?"

"Přímo před tebou. A v mojí pracovně se mluví slušně, zablešenče. Právě jsem chystal základní roztok na náš lektvar, abychom zítra mohli rovnou začít s přípravou." Snape nespokojeně sledoval jak mžourá do textu. Najednu Sirius překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

"Mandloňová kůra?" podivil se.

"Ano," potvrdil Snape. "Zvláštní, že? Normálně bys ji čekal spíš v lektvaru k vnějšímu užití. A podívej na tohle – kyselina mravenčí, která se přidává dvanáctý den, částečně neutralizuje mandloňový jed. Je to fascinující, opravdu," pokračoval nepřítomně a láskyplně klouzal prstem po zažloutlé stránce. "Totiž, ta složitá souhra přísad ve vyšších lektvarech. Má to v sobě jakousi zvrácenou krásu, jak se všechny ty smrtící jedy spojí, aby dávaly život a zdraví."

Sirius se na něj užasle podíval. Na okamžik se zdálo, že Snape úplně zapomněl s kým mluví. Odkašlal si.

"Snape."

Snape se narovnal a zase se zamračil, jako by se mu nelíbilo, že ho vytrhl ze snění. "Co zas?"

"Vlastně jsem si nepřišel povídat o oměji."

"Oh?"

"Ano. Přišel jsem. . . chtěl jsem.. . oh, sakra. Tohle nevypadá moc dobře, co."

"Blacku? O co se teď pokoušíš?"

"Já. . ." Podíval se Snapeovi do očí a přinutil se zklidnit dech. Odvážně, rychle, a nohy na ramena. "Po pravdě jsem přišel udělat tohle."

Přistoupil o krok blíž a lehce, ale nezpochybnitelně se dotknul svými rty Snapeových. Snape užasle ucouvnul a divoce na něj zíral. Zatím dobré, pomyslel si Sirius. Úkol splněn, teď ještě honem vypadnout než mu dojede co se stalo a vzpomene si kde nechal hůlku.

Ale nevypadalo to, že by se ho Snape chystal napadnout. Vlastně se zdálo, že ani nedýchá. Zírali jeden na druhého. Aniž by tušil proč, Sirius se naklonil blíž a znova, tentokrát důrazněji, přitiskl ústa na plné rty. Cítil jak Snape váhá, jak mu po těle přeběhl mráz. A pak pohnul rty, Bože, pootevřel je, a Sirius mezi ně prostrčil jazyk. Nedokázal se ubránit zasténání když Snapeův horký a drsný jazyk přeběhl po tom jeho. Kriste Ježíši, ale tohle se mu líbilo. Přitáhl si Snapea blíž, prohloubil polibek a zkoumal jeho nádherná ústa. Tak skvělé. Poznal, že se mu zrychluje dech, a na prsou cítil prudké zvedání Snapeova hrudníku. Snapeova hrudníku. Oh Bože, je ještě normální, když ho tohle vzrušuje? Potřeboval blíž, a to okamžitě. Zvedl ruce, objal Snapeův obličej a přiměl ho pořádně otevřít ústa, ochutnal – co ochutnal? Něco kořeněného, výrazného, ostrého a hutného, velice Snapeovského a nesnesitelně dráždivého, prosím Bože, ať to neskončí, prosil v duchu, zatímco se jejich jazyky ovíjely, jejich boky se dotkly a slabiny otřely o sebe, tak skvělé skvělé skvělé -

Snape ho prudce odstrčil, přitiskl si ruku k ústům, sklopil hlavu a těžce dýchal. "Pro- promiň," vykoktal strnule. Rychle přešel přes pokoj ke dřezu, sehnul se nad ním a s dávivým chroptěním začal zvracet. Třásl se pořád dál, i když mu z úst tekly už jen sliny a žluč, a dávení nepřestávalo. Byl to příšerný zvuk.

Sirius se chvilku mlčky díval. Pak zašel do komory a vrátil se s žínkou a sklenicí vody. Položil je na okraj umývadla.

"Snape," řekl tiše. "Tady, ukaž-" Chtěl mu očistit tvář vlhkým hadříkem. Snape ruku odstrčil.

"Bež pryč, Blacku," zachraptěl, aniž by zvedl hlavu. "Vypadni."

"Musíš se trochu napít. Když nebudeš mít co zvracet, zničíš si žaludek. Vypij to." Podal mu skleničku. Snape ji shodil na zem. Rozbila se a voda ošplouchla Siriusovy boty.

"Řekl jsem vypadni," opakoval slabým hlasem. Pak ho ovládl další záchvat a on se naklonil nad umyvadlem a pevně sevřel okraje. Jeho záda se otřásala a ruce měl celé rozklepané. "Do hajzlu," lapal po dechu mezi jednotlivými záchvěvy.

Sirius ho jen hlídal pohledem. Když nevolnost konečně přešla, Snape se zhroutil na umyvadlo. Sirius mu opatrně zvedl hlavu a otřel obličej, potem nasáklé vlasy mu odhrnul z očí. Došel pro novou skleničku a natočil čerstvou vodu. Zdálo se, že Snape už nemá sílu vzdorovat. Rozechvělými prsty přijal sklenku a vypil ji do dna. Sirius přitáhl křeslo a pomohl Snapeovi posadit se. Nesetkal se s odporem.

Pár minut se nedělo vůbec nic. Snape začínal dýchat pomaleji a klidněji. Sirius se zamyšleně opíral o pracovní stůl. Pak Snape vstal a odešel na druhou stranu pokoje, kde zase rozdělal oheň pod kotlíkem a sehnul se pro svou paličku na míchání.

"Dělej, Blacku, vypadni," ozval se mdle. "Myslím, že dneska už ses pobavil dost. Máš co vyprávět. Tak se zatraceně seber a táhni pryč."

Sirius pořád mlčel. Odložil sklenici a ještě chvilku se na Snapea díval. Pak tiše vyklouzl z pokoje a bezhlučně za sebou zavřel dveře.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ah. Přichází hrdina, sláva mu!" Zvolal Remus, když se rozletěly dveře. "Takže. Ty jsi to vážně udělal?"

Sirius se zhroutil do křesla, aniž by se obtěžoval svlékat kabát. "Jo. Udělal. Tak kurva rozdávej."

Remus se pozorně zadíval do jeho nečitelného obličeje. "Siriusi. Všechno v pořádku?"

"Jistě. Dokonale. Všecko je naprosto perfektní. Tak konečně rozdej ty zatracené karty."

"Dobře," přikývl pomalu.

Hráli bez zbytečných řečí a Siriusovi se zase začalo dařit. Nepadlo už ani slovo o příkazech, bez ohledu na to kdo prohrál a kolikrát, a Sirius byl duchem někde úplně jinde.


	2. Chapter 2

**I. Den třetí**

"Teď vidíš," pokračoval Snape, a přičichl k zelenavé tekutině v kotlíku, "že i nepatrná chyba v načasování by měla katastrofální důsledky. Člověka ovšem vždycky něco rozptyluje, takže až to budeš připravovat sám, možná by sis měl nastavit minutku, abys věděl kdy přidat další ingredienci."

Sirius nakrčil nos. "Dobrý Bože. Takhle ohavně to bude smrdět pořád?"

"Ano, obávám se. Třináctý den většinou pokládám na kotlík filtr. Lektvar se pod ním dál vaří a přitom uniká méně nepříjemných par. Co se zápachu týká, patnáctý den je zátěžový. Kotlíku se pokud možno vyhýbej obloukem. V té době mohou výpary způsobit i bezvědomí, když se jich nadýcháš. Otevři okno, jestli budeš moct, a pokud to půjde, zakryj ho látkou, aby dovnitř nepronikly částice nečistot."

Sirius škrábal na papír poznámky, zatímco Snape nabíral lektvar sběračkou a zkoumavě sledoval jak stéká zpátky do kotlíku. "Základem všeho, Blacku, je správná konzistence. Ani moc hustá, ani moc řídká. Asi jako rozvařený pudink."

Sirius se pousmál při představě jak si Snape vaří pudink. Po očku se na něj podíval. Snape ale veškerou pozornost věnoval kotlíku, a tak se obrátil zpátky k hmyzím nožkám. Za celé tři dny co ten lektvar spolu připravovali se Snape ani náznakem nezmínil o tom, k čemu mezi nimi došlo tenkrát v noci. Omezil se na vysvětlování lektvaru a zatím ani jednou nebyl vyloženě sprostý. Skoro jako by se mu nezdvořilost zdála příliš osobní.

Sirius chvíli tiše krájel. Pak vzal hromádku nasekaných nožek a opatrně je položil na titěrné mosazné váhy. Sehnul se a pošťuchoval zátěž.

"Ukaž," natáhl se přes něj Snape a závaží upravil. "Chce to trochu cviku."

"Oh. Díky."

"Mám dojem, Blacku," řekl Snape lehce pobaveně, "že by se ti docela hodily brýle."

"Brýle?" narovnal se Sirius. "Zapomeň. Hodlám si hrát na mladíka až do hořkého konce."

Snape si odfrkl, ale jinak se zdržel komentáře. Sirius se zamračil. Ani nevyužije, když mu schválně nahraje na smeč? Všecka ta Snapeova pečlivá zdvořilost ho znervózňovala. Už z ní začínal být dost otrávený.

"Poslouchej, Snape," nadhodil opatrně. "Podle mě bys měl zajít za madam Pomfreyovou. Teda jestli ti ještě pořád bývá tak špatně."

Snape ustal v práci, ale jen na vteřinku. "Oceňuji tvůj zájem, Blacku," odvětil mrazivě. "Ale nic mi není. Zřejmě jen nějaká viróza. Teď, pokud jsi už připravil ty kobylky, měli bychom je nadrtit. Prášek z nich nám posléze - "

"Kecy."

Snape strnul. "Jak prosím?"

"Řekl jsem, kecy," opakoval Sirius mírně. "Mluvíš s člověkem, který strávil dvanáct let v Azkabanu, vzpomínáš? Já poznám trauma, když ho vidím."

Snape zbledl a přimhouřil oči. "Vypadni z mé pracovny, Blacku."

"Oh, no tak, Snape, ne-"

"Padej!" Zařval. Dýchal prudce, zatínal a otevíral pěsti. "Zmiz z mojí pracovny, ty nevychovaný, ty ne-idi- táhni!"

Sirius beze slova vzal svůj kabát a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Venku se na moment opřel o zeď a uvažoval. Zatraceně. Zase jednou něco ukázkově zbodal. Zachumlaný do kabátu se vydal k postrannímu východu a přes pozemky rovnou k Prasinkám. Nutně potřeboval pintu máslového piva. Nebo možná radši něco ostřejšího.

**xXxXxXx**

Povedlo se mu najít klidné místo v tmavém koutě hospody. U Tří košťat se ten večer sešlo dost štamgastů aby ho nikdo neotravoval. Zapálil si, nohy natáhl na židli a vlasy si setřásl do obličeje. Zhluboka potáhl a zkusil vyfouknout kroužek. S cigaretou, ztráta času. Kde asi dneska může být moje fajfka, napadlo ho. Z té bylo vždycky dost dýmu na pořádné kroužky.

Dovolil si na chvíli zapřemýšlet o Snapeovi. Ačkoliv, proč se vůbec do háje strará? Přehrál si v hlavě co bylo tenkrát v noci. Úspěšně políbil Snapea. Vlepil mu pusu na rty, čímž naprosto poctivě splnil vítězův příkaz. Tak proč. . . proč okamžitě nepřestal? Sirius neměl problém zkoumat své pohnutky do hloubky, kam se většina lidí bála zajít. Byl si dobře vědomý svých temných pudů. Ale tohle nedokázal rozluštit. Možná snaha zjistit, jak daleko mu Snape dovolí zajít. Možná si chtěl dopřát malé škodolibé vítězství, vidět, jak to Severus Snape sám chce. Od něho. Jenže nemohl přestat myslet na Snapeovy oči. Ty vyděšené, černočerné studny, které se na něho dívaly jako. . . jako by. . . nevím, nevím co, uznal Sirius smutně. Možná ho políbím ještě jednou a budu vědět.

Polibek samotný. . . netřeba rozebírat, ten byl dobrý. Docela dobrý, vážně. Vlastně, ještě pár minut a musel by shrnout všecky ty přísady a kotlíky a položit Snapea na stůl. A Snape. . . Snape spolupracoval. Pamatoval si, jak se Snapeův jazyk míhal po tom jeho, jak Snape odpovídal na každý nejmenší pohyb, jak se mu taky těžko dýchalo, jak se jeho prsty na Siriusových zádech chvěly. A potom. . . řekl promiň. Jako by se jen potřeboval nadechnout, a ne utéct a vyblít se do dřezu.

Sirius si prohrábl vlasy. Nasrat. Vždyť je to jedno. Nepodstatné. No tak se Snapeovi dělá špatně z líbání. Svým způsobem to dokonale dává smysl. Všem ostatním se zas zvedá žaludek z pomyšlení, že by museli líbat Snapea. Všem ne, provokoval hlásek v hlavě. Ty bys chtěl ještě. Sirius dlouze potáhl. A co, jestli chci? Říkal si. A co jestli chci. Típl cigaretu o botu a hodil ji na zem. Zvedl se a po malém zadním schodišti zamířil do svého pokoje. Ani se nesvlékal, i s kabátem se natáhl na postel a zíral do stropu.

Do úplňku zbývá čtyřiadvacet dní, pomyslel si. Čtyřiadvacet.

* * *

_Poznámka překladatele: _Pozornému čtenáři neunikne, že Sirius často používá „Bože", místo ve fanfiction obvyklého „Merline". Je to tím, že autorka ho psala jako Ira, a Irové takhle prostě mluví. Připadá mi neetické měnit originál jen kvůli zaužívaným normám, takže se s tím ježišmarjováním asi budete muset smířit. ;) Abych nezapomněla, varování: Sirius taky mluví dost sprostě – a ne, do konce povídky se nepolepší. Takže pokud jste citliví na vulgaritu, připravte se na nejhorší. :) S.L.


	3. Chapter 3

**II. Den Pátý**

"Jakmile si připravíš základ a všechno se dobře vyvíjí, může tě začít svádět nachystat si předem další přísady, abys pak ušetřil čas. Jenomže dokonce i věci, na kterých se zdánlivě nemá co zkazit, jako například hmyzí nožky, s nimiž jsi pracoval posledně, na slunci začnou vysychat. Pečlivé odměření množství pak samozřejmě přijde vniveč. Takže bych doporučoval připravovat suroviny maximálně den předem." Mezi řečí Snape sekal velkým kolébkovým nožem nějaké byliny.

Sirius dopsal a zvedl oči. "Víš, Snape," řekl. "Ty nejsi zas tak špatný učitel. Kdybys studentům všechno vysvětlil jako mně, místo abys je děsil, že uchcávají hrůzou, možná by se i něco naučili."

"Polib si, Blacku," zamumlal Snape, odhrnul zpracované lístky stranou a chopil se dalšího svazku.

Sirius odložil nůž a přišel mu nahlédnout přes rameno. "Ne, mluvím vážně," řekl tiše a pozoroval pravidelný pohyb ostří. "Myslím, že za posledních pár dní s tebou jsem pochytil víc, než za sedm let s Guffriesem."

"Guffries byl idiot."

"Ten tě snad nesnášel ještě víc než mě," uchechtl se Sirius. "Vsadím se, že po nocích kvůli tobě ani nespal a rval si vlasy vzteky, že nejlepší lektvarista ročníku je ze Zmijozelu. Říkej si co chceš, ale v nenávisti dovedl se Zmijozelem držet krok."

Snape si odfrkl. "Ano, nepochybuji, že vzpomínka na sedm let mého týrání a ponižování tě vždycky zahřeje na srdci, Blacku."

Siriusův úsměv vybedl. "Ani moc ne. Guffries byl parchant." Podmračně si založil ruce. "Vadilo mi, jak se k tobě chová."

Nůž možná na okamžik zaváhal, ale možná taky ne. "Nebyl o nic horší než ty."

"Kravina. Co jsi schytal, to jsi mi oplatil. Co jsme si dělali navzájem bylo mezi sobě rovnými. Co dělal on tobě je čistý sadismus."

"Hmph." Snape shrnul lístky na hromadu a přitáhl velký kamenný moždíř. "Jako by na sadismu bylo něco špatného."

Sirius se díval, jak drtí první dávku rostlin. "Mám to udělat?"

Snape pokrčil rameny a podal mu paličku. Zblízka sledoval co dělá. "Dávej pozor u těch tlustších listů – tu šťávu bys nechtěl schytat do oka."

"Klídek, Snape. Nejsem úplně neschopný." Snape zvedl jedno obočí, ale neřekl nic. Dlouho se ozývalo jen tření kamene o kámen. "Snape," začal zase Sirius .

"Hm."

Mluvil tak tiše, že skoro šeptal. "Myslíš, že je nějaká šance, že se to ještě stane?" Musel se ovládat, aby nepřestal pracovat nebo nezvedl hlavu. Odmlka přerostla v ticho, a on dál drtil a roztíral lístky a nezvedal hlavu. Čekej, poroučel si. Prostě čekej.

"Opakovaný vtip přestává být vtipem, Blacku." Snape mluvil chladně a odměřeně, ale Siriusovi neuniklo maličké zajíknutí, a proto pokračoval.

"Žádný vtip."

"Lžeš."

Sirius praštil paličkou. Chvilku zůstal stát a uvažoval. "Chceš slyšet pravdu, Snape? Vážně?"

Snapeovy oči byly prázdné. "Pochybuji, že bys byl schopný upřímnosti, Blacku."

"Neschopný upřímnosti. Od tebe to sedí, to teda jo."

"Ach ano, tak jsme se dočkali. Nezbytná urážka Smrtijeda. Který rozhovor by byl bez ní úplný? Chutný zákusek k vytříbenému banketu urážek, pikantní poleva na bažantí pečeni tvého hanlivého farizejství."

"Chutný-" Siriusovi se zavlnily svaly v obličeji. "Řekl jsi-" Zhroutil se na stůl, stižený křečí hurónského smíchu. "Co na mém. . . čem?" Zaskučel a ohnul se v pase.

Snape se zakabonil. "V podstatě jsem chtěl-"

"Jasně, jasně, dej mi minutku. Jsem připraven." Sirius se narovnal, podíval se na Snapea a zase vyprskl smíchy. "Promiň, promiň," breptal a lapal po dechu. "Už budu hodný. Klidně pokračuj. Pečený bažant. Poslouchám. Ne, ještě ne," opřel se znovu o stůl, a chechtal se až mu tekly slzy z očí.

"Pokoušet se s tebou o konverzaci, Blacku, je bezpředmětné." Snape prkenně vstal a odkráčel ke dveřím do svých soukromých pokojů.

"Oh, prosím tě, Snape, byla to sranda," zavolal Sirius se širokým úsměvem. "Snape? Ale no tak, Snape."

S povzdechem stáhl z křesla svůj kabát. "Jak chceš," zakřičel, aby ho bylo slyšet i přes zavřené dveře. "Jdu si dát porci hanlivého farizejství. S pikantní polevou. Co myslíš, měla by být radši lanýžová, nebo - oh, kašli na to." Zavrtěl hlavou, opustil laboratoř a ještě na chodbě se cestou tiše pochechtával.


	4. Chapter 4

**III. Den šestý **

"No právě, takže jsem si znovu prošel poznámky, a tady mám napsané, že hipogryfí moč se vmíchá těsně před přidáním výtažku z mantichory, zatímco o pár stránek dál čtu, že se přidávají současně, a -"

"Oh, ze všech nejzákladnější neznalostí. Myslel bych si, že dokonce i ty, Blacku, budeš schopný se soustředit natolik, abys -" Snape upustil nůž a na krájecí prkénko obloučkem dopadla sprška krve.

"Sakra," zamumlal Black a rychle vstal. Snape hledal mezi věcmi na stole utěrku. Sirius ji uviděl dřív, a jedním svižným pohybem ji popadl a pevně omotal kolem Snapeovy ruky. Natáhl se pro džbán s vodou.

"Pojď sem, vymyju ti ránu."

Snape se pokusil vytrhnut mu ruku. "Já vím, co mám dělat, Blacku, tak mě nechej – "

"Na pokoji, jo, jasně. Jestli se nedokážeš ošetřit jednou rukou, sklapni a podrž tohle."

Krev rychle prosakovala látkou. Sirius utěrku odtáhl a vymyl ránu, aby ji zbavil všech nečistot. Řez byl hluboký a táhl se přes celou ruku. Přitiskl hadr zpátky a zvedl Snapeovi ruku nad rameno.

"Dobře, a teď to musíme co nejrychleji spravit. Krvácíš docela hodně, což není divu, když ses pokoušel uříznout si ruku. Možná jsi trochu nařízl tepnu, aspoň se mi to zdá podle toho, jak ti vystříkla krev. Teď vydrž. "

"Pomfreyová-"

"Zavři na moment klapačku. Pomfreyová je ve čtvrtém patře a já jsem tady. A tohle náhodou ještě zvládnu. Řekl jsem nehýbat." Sirius stiskl Snapeovu ruku ještě pevněji a vytáhl z kapsy hůlku. Snape se pokusil vykroutit, ale Sirius ho držel jako ve svěráku. "Moc mi nepomáháš, Snape. Jestli se budeš pořád vrtět – "

Rychle sundal látku a zakryl ránu rukou. Pod palcem mu prosakovaly tmavé bubliny krve. Ostří zasáhlo hluboko do středu ruky a Sirius na první pohled poznal, že přeťalo šlachu a škráblo o kost. "Nehýbej se, zatraceně!"

Namířil na ránu svoji hůlku. Přivřel oči a hluboce se soustředil, tiše si pro sebe přeříkaval zaklínadlo. Zadržel dech, pak pomalu vydechl a cítil jak hůlkou prochází energie. Rána se začala zacelovat, šlachy a maso se znovu spojovaly. Stálo ho to spoustu úsilí. Teprve když byla ruka čistě zahojená, zvedl zas hlavu. Snape zíral s široce otevřenýma očima.

"Jako nová," pousmál se Sirius, a otočil se k umyvadlu, aby si opláchl krev z rukou. Zároveň navlhčil žínku a otřel Snapeovi dlaň. Snape se zamračil. "Oh, nedívej se tak na mě, Snape. Pár věcí taky umím, představ si."

"Netušil jsem, že ovládáš první pomoc," řekl Snape tiše, a díval se, jak Black ošetřuje jeho poranění.

Siriusův úsměv povadl. "Jo. No, ne že bych měl zrovna diplom z kurzu červeného kříže." Utrhl kousek látky a opatrně ruku ovinul a zafačoval. "Kůže je zahojená, ale dokud je čerstvá, snaž se ji nenamáhat. Nejlíp kdybys ji nechal čtyřiadvacet hodin pod obvazem. Pak už by to mělo být v pořádku."

Snape přikývl a zkoumal obratně provedené ošetření. "Blacku. Tohle ses naučil v Azkabanu?"

Sirius zaváhal. "Jo. Lékouzelník na ošetřovně potřeboval někoho k ruce. Já jsem byl příčetný a měl jsem slušné záznamy o chování. Něco mě naučil a potom jsem mu občas pomáhal.

Snape zkusmo natáhl ruku. "Docela dobré," konstatoval udiveně. "Tak slušné chování, říkáš. Pozoruhodné. Myslel bych, že tě nepustí na krok z cely. Samozřejmě," přemítal nahlas, "z pohledu dozorce má zřejmě momentální chování vězně větší význam, než jeho kriminální minulost. Což je vlastně pochopitelné, když se do Azkabanu nikdo jiný než zločinci ani nedostane -"

"Drž hubu, Snape."

Snape leknutím zvedl hlavu. V obličeji měl zvláštní výraz. Vstal a vrátil se ke kotlíku. "Takže, k otázce hypogrifí moči a výtažku z mantichory." Zběžně přehlédl své poznámky. "Pochyby jsou možná opravdu na místě, vzhledem k tomu, že různé prameny si v tomto bodě protiřečí. Ale z praxe vím, že nejlepší je přidat je téměř současně. Říkám téměř, protože nejdřív přidáš výtažek, stačí pár kapek, za stálého míchání. Teprve potom můžeš začít s hypogrifí močí, přilévá se po troškách, střídavě s kapkami výtažku. Stíháš?"

"Není to zas tak náročné."

Snape ho sjel pohledem a tvářil se, jako by chtěl něco dodat, ale pak zase sklopil oči. "Výborně. V tom případě bys mohl začít krájet a já zatím projdu nějaké materiály."

"Jistě." Sirius se chopil nože a přitáhl si pár scvrklofíků.


	5. Chapter 5

**IV. Den osmý **

"Všechno v pořádku?"

Snape se otočil od stolu, kde právě bojoval s horou pergamenů. Zamnul si čelo. "Cože?"

Sirius přehodil kabát přes opěradlo židle a rozhlédl se. Lektvar v kotlíku pobublával, ale nikde nebylo vidět žádné přísady, připravené k nasekání, nakrájení, rozmělnění nebo stažení z kůže. Až na Snapeův stůl byla pracovna nevídaně uklizená.

"Dneska nás nic zásadního nečeká, jestli to chápu? Totiž, s omějem?"

"Oh. Ne, stačí jenom občas zamíchat. Jeden den nevíš, kam dřív skočit, pak zase několik dní nemusíš hnout prstem." Snape si povzdechl a hodil další pergamen na hromadu vlevo. Sirius se posadil do křesla, natáhl pohodlně nohy a vybral si z hromady nejvrchnější esej.

"'Použití a vlastnosti emendragorové tinktury, Fiona Coddleston-Fettway,'" přečetl. Zašklebil se. "Kolik tam toho ještě máš?"

"Až moc. Teď mě nechej chvilku v klidu, ať taky něco udělám."

"Nechceš pomoct? Možná nejsem mistr lektvarů, ale pamatuju si dost abych zvládl opravit písemky – kolikátého, třetího ročníku? A taky poznám, když někdo mrzačí anglický jazyk. Dělej, podej mi pero," naléhal.

"Nebuď směšný."

"Oh, no tak. Vsadím se, že umím být přesně stejně protivný jako ty. Ta malá zlatíčka ani nepoznají rozdíl. Tady na slečnu Coddleston-Fettway si došlápnu s chutí." Oslnivý úsměv, který chtěl Snapeovi věnovat, zůstal ladem, protože Snape se na něj ani nepodíval.

"Ne," odmítl a dál čmáral poznámky na okraj své eseje.

Sirius si povzdechl. "Jak chceš, ať je po tvém. Mám tě zatím bavit?"

"Blacku. Které části 'nechej mě v klidu' jsi neporozumněl?"

Zamyslel se. "Té poslední."

Snape konečně zvedl hlavu. "Co?"

"Řekl jsem: ta poslední část. Klid. Chceš, abych tě nechal v klidu, ale problém je, že mi moc v klidu nepřijdeš. A nemyslím si, že můj odchod by to změnil."

Snape si zase zamnul čelo. "Blacku. Těch pár mých nervů co sebou ještě neškubalo než jsi přišel, se zrovna začalo svíjet. Nikdy to nedokončím, když mě budeš pořád otravovat." Zamračeně se na něj podíval. "Odejdi."

Sirius ho ignoroval, dál pročítal dílo slečny Coddleston-Fettway. Snape potřásl hlavou a vrátil se k práci. Když Sirius odložil první písemku, zaujatě se pustil do další. Snape na se něj občas po očku podíval, ale mlčel. Zrovna se pouštěl do Mrzimoru, když Sirius promluvil.

"Víš, Snape, vážně si nemyslím, že bys byl špatný učitel."

Ze Snapeova výrazu by zkyslo mléko. "Ráno jsem nevěděl, proč vlastně vstávám z postele. Teď vidím, že se to vyplatilo."

"Oh, jdi do háje. Chtěl jsem prostě říct, že tyhle písemky nejsou nejhorší. Nikdo z nás – no, až na tebe – by v jejich věku tohle nevytvořil."

"Hmph."

"Aneb ve Snapeovštině `'děkuji za uznání.'" Prolistoval ještě několik prací, pak vstal a odebral se ke knihovně. Snape ho sledoval pohledem, dokud si nevybral knihu a nevrátil se s ní zpátky do křesla. Otevřel ústa, ale zase je zavřel. Sirius si dal nohy nahoru a začal číst. Snape mu věnoval ještě několik nervózních pohledů, ale pak si ho přestal všímat a ponořil se zpátky do záplavy pergamenů. Ticho, které se rozhostilo, bylo málem přátelské. Pak Snape zvedl hlavu od jedné z Nebelvírských esejí.

"Jestli tě opravdu zajímají ranně středověké výklady lektvarů klasické antiky, Blacku, můžu ti nabídnout mnohem čtivější verzi."

"Oh?" Sirius si přejel dlaní přes oči. "Netěší mě to, ale možná jsi měl pravdu, Snape. Nejspíš nastal čas uvažovat o brýlích. Ta druhá verze asi nemá větší písmenka, co?"

Snape vstal od stolu a pohrdavě se usmál. "Čirou náhodou má. A taky je lehčí, takže nebudeš muset vysilovat své ochablé svalstvo. Tady někde byla," řekl, a klouzal prstem po hřbetech knih. "Kde jsem ji jenom viděl? Předevčírem jsem ji držel v ruce."

Sirius mu nahlédl přes rameno. "Nedokážu si představit, jak v tomhle bordelu něco najdeš." Zastrčil svou knihu do police na místě, kde Snape netrpělivě poklepával prsty o dřevo knihovny. Sirius bez přemýšlení položil dlaň na jeho ruku.

Chvíli zůstali bez hnutí stát. Pak Sirius pomalu začal palcem hladit hřbet Snapeovy ruky. Snape ztuhnul a Sirius se na okamžik polekal, že se mu vytrhne a zase se rozběhne k umyvadlu. Svět se náhle zdál nehybný, až na Siriusův hladící palec.

Zvedl ruku, otočil ji a prohlížel čerstvě zahojenou kůži. Přeběhl palcem po dlani a Snape sebou trhnul, ale ruku neodtáhl. Sirius se otočil a pohlédl mu do očí.

"Je tohle v pořádku?" zeptal se tiše, když jemně vzal Snapeovu ruku do svých dlaní. Snapeovy oči byly temné a nečitelné. Než odpověděl, olízl si rty.

"Ano."

"Dobře."

"Blacku." Viděl, jak Snape namáhavě polknul. "Blacku, proč to děláš?"

Sirius zkoumal Snapeovu ruku. Široká, se zatvrdlými polštářky na ukazováčku a prsteníku. Hřejivá. Obrátil ji a znovu si prohlížel dlaň. "Udělal jsem ti novou čáru života," zamumlal.

"Prosím?"

"Tahle linie – tvoje čára života. Ty jsi na Chyromancii nechodil, co? Věčná škoda – po Věštění ta nejlepší hodina, pokud ses potřeboval dospat. A ti, co nespali – no, rozhodně jsme se nedívali profesorce Carpaliové zrovna na ruce. Nicméně," zamračil se, "myslím – mám dojem, že jsem odbočil od tématu."

"Blacku, jsi úplně a dočista šílený?"

Sirius pustil jeho ruku. "To je oč tu běží, co," odpověděl mírně, s očima sklopenýma. "To je oč tu běží. Až na to, že to říkáš obráceně. Myslím, že jsi se chtěl zeptat, jestli jsem úplně duševně zdravý. Oba víme, že tvá otázka – že byla, byla řečnická." Odmlčel se. "Moje – tak úplně není, že. A my – totiž, ty a já, ne Remus nebo Harry, ani Albus - my, jak říkám. . ." Přitiskl si prsty na spánek, jako by ho naráz rozbolela hlava. "My oba známe odpověď," dořekl chraptivě.

V pokoji se ozýval jen jejich dech, Sirius upíral oči na podlahu a Snape na Siriuse. Ticho se prodlužovalo. Když Snape konečně promluvil, oba se polekali.

"Nikdo se nic nedozví."

Sirius se odhodlal Snapeovi podívat do očí. "Co říkáš?"

"Obě věci, které si myslíš. Říkám, že to nikdo jiný nepozná, Blacku. Není to vidět. Skrýváš to docela dobře. Nikdo nic netuší. A říkám, že nikdo se nic nedozví, protože já to nikdy neprozradím."

Sirius zahanbeně sklopil oči.

"Pro záznam, Blacku..." Snape pošilhával někam stranou. "Kdybych si myslel, že tvé občasné potíže pro lidi kolem tebe představují riziko, určitě bych s tebou nevařil nebezpečný lektvar. Navíc..." Povzdechl si. "I když toho, co teď řeknu, budu určitě litovat, dokonalé duševní zdraví se... zbytečně přeceňuje."

Zvedl koutek úst, a Sirius se pomalu usmál. "Ale pořád jsi mi neodpověděl na otázku, Blacku."

"Ne, mazaně jsem se z toho vykecal, že? Říkal jsem si, jestli si všimneš."

"Všiml jsem si."

Sirius se zatvářil vážně. "Tak dobře. Proč to dělám. Má odpověď zní... protože nejlepší polibek svého života jsem zažil se Severusem Snapem, a silně by mne zajímalo, co to k čertu znamená."

Snape se zamyšleně zamračil. "Podle mě to znamená, Blacku, že jsi většinu života strávil v kriminále."

Sirius se hlasitě zasmál a opřel se o knihovnu. Nechal smích rozehrát celé jeho tělo, zahřát ho v břiše. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu, když zaslech syté, hluboké tóny Snapeova chichotání, které ho pobavilo ještě víc. Rozesmál se, sklouzl na podlahu a opřel se zády o knihovnu. Snape se posadil a natáhl své dlouhé nohy vedle těch jeho.

"Víš, co bysme měli udělat, Snape? Měli bychom se spolu opít. Začínám mít podezření, že by to bylo... k popukání. Představ si, celé ty roky mi unikalo, že máš smysl pro humor."

"Maskuju ho dobrosrdečností a nenuceným vystupováním."

"Můžu za to já?" Zeptal se Sirius z ničeho nic. Neuvědomil si, že Snape možná není schopný sledovat jeho myšlenkové pochody. Jenže zřejmě byl, protože potřásl hlavou.

"Ne," řekl. "Ne, ty za to nemůžeš."

"Já vím. Jen jsem tě zkoušel. Ve skutečnosti, Snape, se právě snažím přijít na nějaký extrémně šetrný způsob jak se tě dotknout, ale žádný mě nenapadá. Nevíš o něčem?"

Snape se díval na jejich ruce, pospolu opřené o podlahu. "Co jsi dělal předtím..." zaváhal. "Nebylo... tak hrozné."

Sirius vážně přikývl. Vzal Snapea za ruku a podržel ji ve své. "Výborně." Pohladil ruku palcem, zrovna jako předtím. "Zatím dobré." Zvedl ji a opatrně po ní přejel rty. "Co tohle?"

"Taky... taky dobré."

"Snape. Mohl bych... můžu tě políbit? Jen trošku," dodal rychle. "Nemusí to být jako předtím, jestli nechceš."

Snape mírně přikývl. "Ano, tohle by... taky mohlo být v pořádku."

Sirius se naklonil a lehce se dotkl rty Snapeovy čelisti. Dovolil si jeden polibek, pak ještě dva. Přestal, když jednodenní strniště na Snapeově horké kůži, tep na jeho krku, sladkokyselý pot a vůně bylin hrozily, že se přestane ovládat. Ucítil náhlé pnutí ve slabinách a bylo mu jasné, že nutně potřebuje povalit Snapea na kamenné dláždění, lehnout si na něj a šukat ho dokud jim bude stačit dech. Zpomal, zpomal, napomínal se. Odtáhl se a vykouzlil úsměv.

"V pořádku?"

"Ano." Snapeovi se svíral hlas, a on si přál umět poznat, jestli je to vzrušením nebo strachem.

"Snape. Jestli chceš, můžu odejít. Nebo zůstanu a k ničemu dalšímu dalšímu už nemusí dojít. Nemám... nezadal jsem si žádný cíl, jestli máš obavy z tohohle."

"Nezadal?"

Sirius otevřel ústa, ale Snape ho nenechal promluvit. "Věci, které si přeješ, Blacku, ti nikdy nebudu moct dát."

Znovu otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel. Věci, které si přeje. Co že by vlastně chtěl? Hořce se uchechtl. "Věci, které já chci, Snape, mi nemůže dát nikdo. Chci, aby se posledních patnáct let úplně vymazalo. Chci, aby se můj život zas vrátil na začátek. Chci, aby bylo čtvrtého května 1975 a mně bylo zase patnáct, chci, aby bylo nádherné počasí a já... oh Bože, jak moc bych chtěl." Zavřel oči a opřel hlavu o police. "Věci, které chci, Snape... chci, abych tenkrát po famfrpálu za tebou šel, a řekl ti 'to byla sakra dobrá hra, Snape,' a chtěl bych poslat Guffriese do prdele, a přeju si, aby Peter nikdy, nikdy nevkročil do té hospody a nemluvil s Rosierem, a přeju si, abych řekl ano, když mě tenkrát James a Lily poprosili o hlídání, oh zatraceně, Bože, nic na světě si nepřeju víc, než abych tenkrát řekl ano, chci aby oni tři teď byli naživu a já byl mrtvý. Takže ano, Snape, souhlasím, věci, které chci, mi nikdy nebudeš moct dát."

"No," dodal Snape po chvíli. "Hlavně, že v tom máme jasno." Vstal a podal Siriusovi ruku. "Mám úplně polámaná záda. Pojď, zvedej se. Nechápu, proč vůbec sedíme na zemi." Vytáhl Siriuse na nohy a vrátil se ke stolu. S povzdechem dosedl na židli. "Nezdá se ti, že se ten stoh pergamenů zvětšil?"

Sirius zůstal stát u dveří. "Tak se tu dobře bav, Snape. Nebo jestli chceš, nabídka, že ti pomůžu, pořád platí."

"Ne, ne, klidně běž. Když se mi nebude chtít, prostě všem napíšu pětku."

"Takže zítra večer?"

Snape zvedl hlavu. "Víš, Blacku, příštích pár dní se lektvar bude jen vařit. Jak jsem říkal, ta práce je nárazová. Vážně není potřeba, abys sem pořád chodil."

"Chápu. Nechceš, abych tě otravoval?"

Snape vzhlédl od rozečtené eseje. "Co? Ne, tak jsem to vůbec nemyslel. Jenom jsem říkal..." Zhluboka se nadechl. "Zítřejší večer mi vyhovuje."

"Tak zítra večer."

"Dobrou noc, Blacku."

"Dobrou noc, Snape."


	6. Chapter 6

**V. Den devátý**

Tentokrát zastihl Snapea u kotlíku. Ne tam, kde se líně vařil oměj, ale na protější straně stolu. Ani nezvedl hlavu, když si Sirius pověsil kabát na věšák, kousal se do rtu a soustředěně se mračil na rosolovitou hmotu, bublající v malém kotlíku. Sirius mu nahlédl přes rameno.

"Těžký den v práci?"

"Nemáš ponětí. A radši uhni, protože ten kotlík hodlám v nejbližší době vyhodit do vzduchu. Chystám pro tyhle případy kletbu, která nechá lektvar, kotlík i kouzelníka zmizet v plamenech a víru kouře. Pravděpodobně ji nazvu Longbottomův šleh."

Sirius se usmál a ovinul ruce kolem Snapeova pasu. Cítil, jak Snape ztuhl a ochladl. "Omlouvám se. Neměl jsem?"

"Ah... ne, nevadí. Jen jsem to... nečekal."

"Dobře." Sirius klidně spustil ruce. "Příště se radši zeptám, než něco udělám."

"Já... ne, nemyslel jsem..." Snape si promnul obličej. "Sakra. Prosím... chyť mě zas tak, jak jsi mě držel."

"Bude mi potěšením." Sirius Snapea lehce objal a odvedl řeč jinam. "Takže. Z čeho jsi tak zničený?"

Snape přestal pracovat. "Víš, těžko se můžu soustředit, když... děláš tohle."

"Promiň." Sirius zase připažil.

"Ne, ne. Tenhle pokus si stejně žádnou pozornost nezaslouží." Zadusil oheň a přehodil přes kotlík kus hadru. "Nejlepší by možná bylo dát ho úplně k ledu. Nuže. Pokud si vzpomínám, ruce jsi měl tady." Snape se otočil a položil si Siriusovy ruce kolem pasu. Stáli tváří v tvář.

"Opravdu. Ale třeba by se jim líbilo i jinde." Sirius pohladil Snapea po zádech. "Poslouchej," uvažoval nahlas, "jestli si nechceš vypěstovat skutečný krunýř, nedokážu si představit, že bys ještě mohl mít na sobě víc vrstev šatů. Ačkoliv, ty asi chceš."

Zahleděl se Snapeovi do očí. "Třeba bych mohl ještě jednou..." začal.

"Ano," zamumlal Snape. Sirius sklonil hlavu a přejel ústy po Snapeově čelisti. Přesně jako předtím, jen se pustil o něco blíž ke rtům. Ne tak blízko, aby Snapea vyplašil, ale dost na to, aby kdyby chtěl... Snape pootočil hlavu a přitiskl svá ústa na Siriusova. Sirius se ani nepohnul a nechal ho vést, odevzdal se mírnému, váhavému postupu Snapeova jazyka. Kriste, ale péro mu stálo jak stožár. Dál volně objímal Snapea kolem pasu a vzdoroval nutkání stisknout mu zadek, přitáhnout si ho k sobě a dopřát svému penisu masáž, kterou začínal naléhavě potřebovat. Dýchej zhluboka, připomněl si.

Snape se odtrhl a odtáhl se na délku paže. Sirius pozorně studoval jeho obličej. Už zase byl klidný a bezvýrazný. Což znamená, jak začínal zjišťovat, že Snape se bojí. Ale čeho? Dotýkání ne. Nebál se, nevyváděl, když se ho dotknul. Alespoň nijak zvlášť. Ale sotva se věci trochu hnuly – no jasně, pochopil Sirius. Nemá strach z mého vzrušení. Děsí ho jeho vlastní.

"Severusi, podívej se na mě."

Snape uhnul očima, a Sirius přemýšlel, jestli mu vadí, že mu říká jménem. Čekal, dokud se zas nedíval na něj, a spustil ho z očí jenom na pár vteřin. "Snape. Poslouchej mě. Nevadí, že to chceš. Je dobře, že mě chceš. Dej mi ruku, prosím. Chci ti něco ukázat." Vzal Snapea za ruku a položil si ji na svou erekci, aby Snape cítil, jak je vzrušený. Odolával pokušení tu ruku sevřít a přirazit do ní. Bože, tohle bude jeho smrt.

"Cítíš, jak tě chci, Severusi? Vidíš, co se mnou děláš?"

Snape se mu vyškubl, zůstal stát pár kroků od něj a těžce oddechoval. "Ne," procedil skrze zaťaté zuby. "Nic jsem neudělal. Tohle - není má vina. Nesnaž se to hodit na mě."

Sirius zamrkal. Co se sakra stalo? "Hodit-hodit na tebe?" ptal se. "Já..." Zavřel oči, když pochopil svůj omyl. Blacku, ty idiote. "Ne, nic takového jsem nemyslel. Děje se to kvůli mně, protože já tě chci. Na tom není nic špatného. Líbí se mi, že tě chci, Snape. Rozumíš? Jsem z toho nadšený."

Snape přikývl. "Ano, ano, jistě," řekl. "Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem se chovat jako hlupák. Měl jsem... měl bych ještě oznámkovat pár písemek. Vážně je musím opravit."

"Dobře." Sirius se snažil mluvit vyrovnaně. Když ho Snape míjel, popadl ho za ruku. "Takže se můžu vrátit?"

Snape se díval na jejich ruce. "Ano," odpověděl prostě.

"Tak dobrou noc."

"Dobrou noc."


	7. Chapter 7

**VI. Den třináctý**

Několik následujících večerů se opakovalo stále totéž. Sirius přišel, chvilku si povídali, trochu se dotýkali, políbili se, Sirius nechal všechnu aktivitu na něm a Snape ho nakonec vždycky odstrčil. Nejspíš ve chvíli, kdy začne hrozit, že by své vzrušení neovládl, přemítal Sirius.

Zíral na oloupané praskliny ve stropě svého malého pokojíku nad hospodou a hloubal nad záhadou jménem Snape. Ještě větší záhadu, totiž proč se honba za Snapeovým dotekem a touha dotýkat se Snapa staly hlavním smyslem jeho života, raději nechával stranou. Snape ho pokaždé vyhodil zrovna když se začínali k něčemu dostávat, když se jeho bolestivě potlačované vzrušení zase probudilo. Přesně jako dnes večer. Už mě nebaví dělat si to pořád sám, povzdechl si Sirius.

První noc ho ještě deprese a dlouhá cesta do Prasinek z erekce vyléčily, ale víckrát ne. V poslední době stačilo, aby Snape dýchal a podíval se jeho směrem, a penis mu zacukal. Stíhal tak akorát doběhnout do svého pokoje, rychle rozepnout kalhoty a pomyslet na Snapeovy rty, ruce a jazyk, na jeho vůni, na slabé strniště na tváři. Stačilo představit si jak Snape vyvrcholí, jak sténá, s hlavou zakloněnou, a ruku mu pokryla bílá sprška, klepal se a lapal po dechu.

Zatraceně, jako by mi zase bylo šestnáct, pomyslel si žalostně. Napadlo ho, jaká by byla legrace vrátit se zpátky v čase a říct svému šestnáctiletému já, že jednou bude ležet tady v posteli a udělá se při představě sexu se Snapem. Na druhou stranu, možná by tomu i dokázal uvěřit. Třeba tenkrát po famfrpálu v šestém ročníku, když náhodou zároveň vyšli ze šaten. Přirazil Snapea ke zdi. Ještě na mě sáhni a zabiju tě, Nebelvíre. Taky sledoval Snapea při Dějinách čar a kouzel, když všichni ostatní spali. Divil se, že se dokáže tak ukázněně soustředit. A zachvěl se, když ho napadlo, jaké by asi bylo být středem jeho tiché pozornosti. Všiml si, jak ho Lucius pošťuchuje a Snape se na okamžik znechuceně zamračí, a cítil podezřelé zadostiučinění, že Malfoy nejspíš chce něco, co nemůže mít. Ne – možná by ho to ani nepřekvapilo.

Najednou dostal nápad. Posadil se. Tohle by mohlo zabrat. Jestli se Snape plaší, když se ho dotkne, možná by s tím měl přestat. Možná nastal čas zkusit úplně jiný přístup. Svraštil čelo a rozebíral svou myšlenku ze všech stran. Tohle by možná, možná mohlo fungovat.


	8. Chapter 8

**VII. Den čtrnáctý**

"Jak si jistě pamatuješ od včerejška, Blacku, filtr má za úkol snížit množství výparů. Doporučuji neodstraňovat jej dřív než čtrnáctý den, pokud možno. Antimonový koncentrát si můžeš připravit zvlášť a přidat ho patnáctý den. Budeš samozřejmě potřebovat menší kotlík a mnohem vyšší teplotu. Proces samotný se dosti podobá přípravě -"

"Pudinku?"

Snape zúžil oči. "Chystal jsem se říct přípravě jednotlivých elementů lektvaru Quadryllia. Ale pundink může být taky."

Sirius se usmál a přidal do zápisníku další poznámku. "Vsadím se, že umíš hnusný pudink, Snape."

"Oh, sklapni. Radší oloupej tohle."

"Bože, scvrklofíky nesnáším. Neměl jsem ani ponětí, co je tenhle lektvar za mor. Když nejsi vlkodlak-milionář s geniálním lektvaristou, máš asi smůlu, co. Nedal by se vyrábět nějak ve velkém?"

"Jestli má fungovat, tak ne. Pokud jde o praktickou nepoužitelnost lektvaru, máš pravdu. Platí to vlastně pro všechny vyšší lektvary, řešící složité zdravotní nebo magické stavy. Žádný z nich není možné skladovat. Výdaje na nákup surovin jsou jedna věc, ale vydržovat si trvale schopného odborníka, to je mimo finanční možnosti drtivé většiny těch, kdo ty lektvary potřebují nejvíc." Snape se zamračil a zapsal si několik poznámek. "Vlastně se touhle otázkou už nějakou dobu zabývám. Krájíš tu slupku moc silnou."

Sirius si povzdechl a začal s novým svazkem. "Na tomhle jsi tenkrát pracoval?"

"Hm?"

"Támhle. Ten hnědý sajrajt. Snažil ses vyrobit nějaký konzervační prostředek?"

Snape překvapeně zvedl hlavu. "Vlastně ano. Ačkoliv, nedá se říct, že bych měl zrovna úspěch. Přitom myšlenka je naprosto jednoduchá. Hodně těch lektvarů má stejný základ a zkombinovat jej s obyčejným konzervantem by neměl být zas až takový problém. A přesto, už se snažím skoro rok a výsledek pořád nikde." Nespokojeně odhodil pero a promnul si zátylek.

Sirius zaváhal, pak to zkusil. "Smím?"

Snape pokrčil rameny. "Posluž si."

Sirius položil ruce na jeho strnulá ramena a palci přejel po týlu. Svaly tvrdé jako z kamene. "Víš co, Snape, nech to tady na chvilku být a někam si sedni. Budu tě moct namasírovat mnohem líp. Pojď se mnou."

Neodvedl ho k židli u psacího stolu, ale klenutým průchodem do malého salonku. Posadil se na starožitnou pohovku, dlouhou, tvrdou a úzkou - ne nepodobnou svému majiteli, pomyslel si s úsměvem. Poplácal dlaní na sedák vedle sebe. "Sedej, Snape. Udělej si pohodlí a ukaž mi pořádně ten krk." Snape stál ve vchodu a skepticky si ho měřil. "Blacku. Má tohle být naprosto průhledný pokus vetřít se mi do soukromých pokojů?"

"Chceš říct, že tě má úlisnost neošálila?" Ve Snapeových očích četl obavy. "Snape. Prosím tě. Myslím, že už bys mohl vědět, že ti neudělám nic, co by sis nepřál. Občas je masáž krku jen masáž krku, víš."

"Řekl kat Anně Boleynové," zamumlal Snape.

"Sedni na ten svůj kostnatý zadek."

Snape poslechl, ale dál se tvářil nedůvěřivě.

"Severusi. Přísahám, že se o nic nesnažím, ale jestli si nesundáš aspoň pár vrstev toho krunýře, tak se ke svalům ani nedostanu."

"Oh, no dobře." Snape si sundal kazajku a hodil ji na protější křeslo. Rozepnul si i límeček a manžety košile. Otočil se zpátky na Siriuse. "Spokojený?"

Sirius spolkl odseknutí a začal zpracovávat krční svaly. Jak se ten člověk může vůbec hýbat mu bylo záhadou, ale dovedl si představit, jaké má asi bolesti. Zpomalil a prohloubil masáž, snažil se uvolnit svaly pod rameny a podél páteře. Snape trochu sklonil hlavu.

"Věděl jsi," zeptal se Blackova hrudníku, "že Boleynové jsou mí vzdálení příbuzní? Tedy ne pokrevní."

"Neříkej."

"Vážně. Přes otčímovu rodinu. Pochybuji, že vůbec existuje významnější rod, mudlovský nebo kouzelnický, který by on nenašel ve svém rodokmenu. Dokonce se spekulovalo, že Anna sama mohla být čarodějka. Čas od času se v té rodině nějaká objeví. Samozřejmě ji nikdo neučil, takže nemohla být moc dobrá. Ale jeden z jejích prastrýců studoval v Bradavicích. Zmijozel, přirozeně."

"Fascinující." Zmínku o otčímovi, o němž v životě neslyšel, si Sirius odložil k pozdějšímu uvážení. "Takže byl čistokrevný?"

"Annin prastrýc?"

"Ne, tvůj otčím."

Svaly zase ztuhly "Ano," ozvalo se úsečně. Sirius změnil téma.

"Máš ještě jiné vznešené příbuzné? Nebo další, co prošli královskou postelí?"

"Pokud vím, široká paleta aristokratů. Ovšem jedno nevylučuje druhé."

Sirius se usmál a pustil se do krčních svalů. Snape jeho rukám vycházel vstříc. "Lepší?"

"Mm. Ano. Docela to umíš."

"Já vím. Skloň hlavu." Přitlačil palci na svaly podél páteře a Snapeovo slastné povzdechnutí mu střelilo rovnou do slabin. Snape dál vydával tiché, nesnesitelně vzrušující steny. Nenápadně si poposedl ve snaze najít víc prostoru pro svůj tvrdnoucí penis.

"Tak. Ukaž. Jediný slavný příbuzný, na kterého si vzpomínám já, je Art O'Leary."

"Neříkej." Zdálo se, že to Snapea opravdu zajímá.

"Z matčiny strany, samozřejmě. Uměla náherně vyprávět, před spaním mi vždycky povídala ty úžasné příběhy o Tara, hoře králů, o královně Maeve a Cuchulainnovi. Miloval jsem je. Prostě byla O'Learyová a nikdy to nezapomněla každému zdůraznit. Arthur byl její pra-pra-pra strýc, nebo něco takového."

"'Hrdinské Irsko zemřelo, leží s O'Learym v jeho hrobě.'" zamumlal Snape. Sirius na chvíli přestal.

"Jak víš-"

"Myslíš, že čtu jenom o lektvarech?"

Sirius se usmál. "Ne, nemyslím."

Snape se protáhl a procvičil krk. "Můj Bože. To je úžasné. Opravdu mnohem lepší."

"Není zač." Sirius se opřel a díval se na něj. Jen díval. Co udělá?

Snape se otočil a poposedl si. Váhavě se naklonil a lehce Siriuse políbil na rty. Stejně jako dřív, Sirius zavřel oči a nechal Snapea vést, nenaléhal. Když se Snape odtáhl, Sirius otevřel oči a zjistil, že se na něj tázavě dívá.

"Snape. Já bych chtěl něco udělat." Zahlédl záblesk strachu, který Snape rychle potlačil. "Ani na tebe nesáhnu, nic takového, slibuju."

"Blacku. Nechci, aby sis myslel-" Odmlčel se. "Mám rád dotýkání."

"Já vím. Taky to mám rád. Ale myslím, že tohle by se ti mohlo líbit. Máš pohodlí?"

"Vcelku ano."

"Dobře. Mně je trochu horko. Vadilo by, kdybych si sundal košili?"

Viděl, jak Snapeovy duhovky lehce potemněly. "Vůbec ne."

Rozepnul několik knoflíků a přetáhl si košili přes hlavu. Když ji odkládal, cítil, že ho Snape pozoruje. Pohodlně se opřel o polštáře. Snape očima sklouzl po jeho bílém hrudníku, porostlém tmavými chlupy, po břiše a na zlomek vteřiny níž. Sirius se nijak nepokoušel skrývat erekci, která se výrazně rýsovala přes kalhoty.

"Snape."

Snape se mu bleskurychle podíval do obličeje. "Jestli chceš, abych se zas oblékl, udělám to."

Snape zavrtěl hlavou.

"Vadí, když udělám tohle?" Natáhl ruku a přejel dlaní po napjaté bouli v kalhotách.

Snape zavrtěl hlavou.

"Smím si rozepnout kalhoty?"

Snape jen na vteřinu zaváhal, pak přikývl. Sirius se mu díval upřeně do očí a začal si rozepínat poklopec. Tmavý žalud byl přes spodní prádlo jasně vidět, a Sirius nemohl přehlédnout, jak se Snape snaží nedívat.

"Můžeš se podívat, jestli chceš. Já chci, aby ses díval."

Snape stočil pohled do jeho rozkroku. Sirius vytáhl penis i šourek a pohodlně se opřel, sledovaný Snapeovýma očima. Snapeův hrudník se zvedal a klesal o poznání rychleji.

"Nemáš ponětí, co se mnou dělá, když se mě dotkneš," začal chraplavě. "Když se o tebe jen otřu, stojí mi jak svíčka. A když se líbáme. . . každou noc se vracím do svého pokoje, dotýkám se sám sebe a myslím jen na tebe, co se mnou děláš, a co bych ti chtěl dělat, a co bych si přál, abys ty dělal mně."

Zvolna přejížděl rukou nahoru a dolů. "Je to tak příjemné, když se hladím, Severusi. Je ti taky tak příjemné, když si to děláš? Prosím, řekni."

Snape si navlhčil rty a polknul. "Snažím se tomu vyhýbat."

Siriusova ruka zaváhala. "Snažíš se... tomu vyhýbat?"

Snape se začervenal. "Nicméně poslední dobou... jsem se... přestal omezovat."

"Aha. Taky si představuješ, co bychom spolu mohli dělat. Chtěl bys vidět, co mi děláš, Snape?"

Snape kývnul. Ztěžkl mu dech. Sirius se díval jak se mu zvedá hrudník, a jeho ruka nepřestávala v pohybu. "Mm... ano," zasykl a zrychlil. Když si pokládal hlavu na opěradlo, zahlédl, jak Snape svírá ruce.

"Na tohle myslím skoro pořád," navázal Sirius, kde přestal, jen trochu přidušeným hlasem. "Hrozně rád bych viděl jak vypadáš, když se uděláš."

Snape vylekaně zvedl oči, ale neřekl nic.

"Taky jsem myslel...nnnh... představoval jsem si, jak tě vezmu do pusy, jak asi chutnáš. Jak bys zněl, až se uděláš. A myslel jsem na to," oddechoval, "jak se tě dotýkám, jak líbám tvoje krásná ústa, každý kousek tvého těla, bradavky - bože, určitě jsou citlivé, vsadím se, že by ses mohl udělat jen z olizování. A tvoje koule - bože, lízal bych je až bys sténal a prosil o víc, a teprve potom bych tě vzal do pusy, každý centimetr, ať mě to třeba zadusí, jen abych tě slyšel... slyšel..."

Mluvení začalo být obtížné, když se ponořil do svých představ. Zrychlil, oči se mu začaly zatahovat. Snape už hlasitě funěl, a když si jedním trhnutím rozepnul kalhoty a osvobodil svou erekci, Sirius cítil, že balancuje na hranici vyvrcholení. Ježíši ne, prosím, počkej, pomyslel si a snažil se to zarazit. Ani na vteřinu neztratil oční kontakt se Snapem, který se honil jako šílený, nebo jinými slovy, přesně jako Sirius.

"Oh kurva jo, jsi nádherný," uteklo mu. "Pojď se mnou, ukaž, jak se uděláš. Cítíš jak tě lížu, jak se tě dotýkám, cítíš mé péro. . . oh Bože ano ano. . ." Snapeova ruka se hýbala rychle jako blesk, dýchal otevřenými ústy a nespouštěl oči ze Siriusovy ruky létající nahoru a dolů po penisu. Sirius si druhou rukou stisknul šourek, a Snape zasténal. Oh kurva, už bude, uvědomil si Sirius.

"Ano," sténal. "Ukaž, co máš rád, Severusi, předveď mi jak si děláš dobře, chci vidět jak se dotýkáš. . . oh Bože oh Bože oh Bože," supěl. Zasáhla ho první vlna vyvrcholení, na ruku mu vytrysklo sperma. Slyšel jak Snape vykřikl, a povedlo se mu udržet oči oteřené dost dlouho, aby ještě zahlédl jak se Snape kouše do rtu, oči divoké a ztracené, viděl jak se rozklepal a prohnul a na kalhotách se mu rozprsklo semeno. Ten pohled ze Siriuse vyždímal ještě jednu vlnu orgasmu. Poddal se sladkému chvění a pulsování, díval se, jak Snapea přemohla rozkoš, těžce oddychoval otevřenými ústy a předklonil se málem až na zem.

Pomalu se vydýchávali. Sirius zvedl z podlahy košili a otřel se. Podíval se na druhý konec pohovky, kde seděl Snape, vyčerpaný a zrudlý a omámený, a byl tak krásný, až se Siriusovi sevřelo srdce. Unaveně se natáhl a svou potřísněnou košilí ze Snapeových kalhot pečlivě otřel co se dalo. Zastrčil ho zpátky, upravil a zapnul jak nejlíp dokázal. Teprve potom zvedl hlavu.

"Prosím, můžu tě políbit," požádal ochraptěle, a Snape ho objal a pomalu, líně a spokojeně ho líbal. Siriuse zasáhl nějaký nový, neznámý pocit, až se z toho rozklepal. Opřel se čelem o Snapeovo čelo a chvěl se v jeho náruči.

"V pořádku?" Zaduněl mu do ucha Snapeův baryton.

"Jo. Jen... mi dej vteřinu. Navíc, na tohle se mám ptát já."

Snape se odtáhl, aby mu viděl do očí. Prohrábl Siriusovy zacuchané vlasy. "Je mi dobře," řekl tiše. "Líp než dobře. Bylo... nikdy jsem nic takového nezažil."

"Abych pravdu řekl, já taky ne."

"Ano, ale já myslím... tyhle věci... s někým jiným."

Začínalo mu svítat. "Myslíš, že ses ještě nikdy s nikým neudělal."

"Ne... ne doopravdy, asi tak."

Siriuse ta nejednoznačnost překvapila, ale neřekl nic. "No. Tak abys věděl. Tohle byla. . . síla, podle mých měřítek."

"Vážně?"

"Ano."

Snape si ho přitáhl k sobě a on se nechal položit na zmačkanou košili na Snapeových prsou. Ucítil na nahém těle Snapeovy dlouhé paže. Jejich první takové objetí. Cítil, jak si začínají zvykat, jak se končetiny, úhly a plochy, opatrně setkávají. Vydechl a zachvěl se.

"Zima?" Ne, jsem v pohodě, chystal se odpovědět, ale pak ucítil jak ho Snape přitiskl k sobě a přikývl.

"Jo," zašeptal. "Jo." Pomalu zavřel oči a přemýšlel, jak dlouho ho Snape takhle nechá, jak dlouho bude ochotný snášet tak těsný kontakt. Tu košili radši nechám vyprat v Bradavicích, přemítal. Rosmertu by mohly napadat všelijaké věci. Na hradě plném dospívající mládeže jsou nejspíš domácí skřítci na tenhle druh skvrn zvyklí. O jednu míň nebo víc, na tom už nezáleží.


	9. Chapter 9

**VIII. Den patnáctý**

"No, zkrátka Sirius povídá té mladší, s kamarádem bydlíme tady hned za rohem, tak co kdybyste na chvilku zašly?" Remus upil máslového piva a zakřenil se. "Samozřejmě, já ho kopu pod stolem, Siriusi, pomátl ses, co děláš, naznačuju mu, a on se na mě podívá, přesně tím pohledem a la Sirius, jako 'co zas vyvádíš, zachovej klid,' a zaplatí u baru a odcházíme se dvěma nádhernými ženami, podle mě naprosto úžasnými – řekni taky něco, Siriusi, nepřeháním, že ne, byly prostě neuvěřitelné, nechápu, že se s námi vůbec bavily, byly vážně -"

"Nádherné," souhlasil Sirius. "Ale nebavily s náma, bavily se mnou. Ty jsi byl Citlivý Přítel."

"Má ten příběh nějakou pointu?" vložil se Snape.

"Náhodou má. Tak jdeme po ulici a Sirius jim pořád něco vykládá, a já přemýšlím, kam nás sakra vede? Ale jasně, tenkrát už jsem dávno věděl kdy mám být zticha. A pak Sirius zničeho nic zabočí a řekne 'tak jsme tady, konečně doma,' a já se dívám a vidím, že stojíme před neskutečně luxusním domem, přímo naproti parku, a on je zve na šláftruňk."

"Na svou obranu musím říct – "

"Kdo je tady vypravěč? Tak jenom protočím oči a žasnu co se zas do háje děje, a Sirius se tváří jako by nic, vleze do výtahu, zabraný do silně intelektuální konverzace s – s tou blondýnkou, myslím -"

"Oh ano, to byla _nějaká_ intelektuálka – "

"Výtah zastaví v posledním patře a Sirius prý vteřinu, jenom skočím odemknout a jde rovnou na konec chodby, vidím jak vytahuje hůlku – "

"Tuhle část radši přeskočíme, Remusi. . ."

"A normálně alohamoruje dveře, jakoby nic. Bezvadně, myslím si, tak to bysme měli vloupání, a určitě jsem se potil jako kůň, ale Sirius se šklebí jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě, zavede nás dovnitř, rozsvítí – a oh, měl jsi vidět, jak se ty holky zatvářily, ten byt byl prostě oslňující, od podlahy po strop moderní umění, taková ta designová křesílka, a Sirius bez mrknutí oka pro všechny nalévá pití, pro Krista – "

"Remusi, teď už to děláš horší – "

"Oh, to by nedokázal nikdo. Pomalu si začínám myslet dobře, uklidni se, Sirius třeba ví, co dělá, zrovna se začínám trochu uvolňovat, když se odněkud z ložnice vyřítí ta paní."

"Počkej, ne jen tak nějaká paní. . ."

"Oh, Bože, ne. Bylo jí tak šedesát, na sobě měla župan, nebo co, a ve vlasech natáčky – "

"A ještě měla tamto, to bahno na obličeji – "

"Bože, na to jsem zapomněl. Všichni jsme zůtali stát jak solný sloup, chápeš – děvčata se skleničkami, já taky, Sirius se džbánem martini a nikdo ani necekne, dokud ta ježibaba nezačne vřískat. . ."

"Hlasem, který by tříštil sklo," doplnil pobaveně Sirius.

"Taky, že jo. Řvala, 'Co si myslíš, že děláš, sakra?' Vidím, že Sirius se snaží vymyslet něco chytrého, nějaké geniální vysvětlení, ale mně už je jasné, že budeme všichni nocovat v base. Vtom ona zas zaječí: 'Tvrdil jsi, že jdeš na panáka, a vrátíš se za pět hodin, táhne z tebe chlast a ještě si do našeho domu přitáhneš šlapky? Ty jedno hovado, ty prasáku!'" Remus vyprskl smíchy. "Tak Sirius..." Hrozilo, že přes smích ani nedopoví. "Tak Sirius položí džbán, a povídá, 'Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit, lásko! Jsi pro mě jediná na světě!'" Řehtal se. "A pak-pak ta stará začne hledat brýle, ubohá slepá bába, a já táhnu holky co nejrychleji pryč, a chudák Sirius. . ." Hodil hlavou a smál se jak o život.

Sirius se zachechtal a přihnul si piva. "Oh, opravdu krásný příběh, Remusi, vážně díky, že jsi mi to připomněl. Radši ještě objednám pivo – pokud si nedáte něco ostřejšího?"

"Přemýšlím. Čekají nás další fascinující hsitorky?" Zeptal se Snape a vrhl zlověstný pohled Siriusovým směrem.

"Určitě. Siriusi, objednej tři whiskey. Na mě."

"Jasně, Moony. Když máš chuť utrácet." Sirius se zvedl od stolu a zamířil k baru, kde Rosmerta zapáleně diskutovala se skupinkou čarodějů středního věku na dovolené. U Tří košťat bylo ten den plno; začínala zima a většina obyvatel Prasinek si neuměla představit lepší místo, kde strávit večer, než příjemně vyhřátou hospodu.

"Třikrát whiskey, Ros," překřičel Sirius hluk u baru a vrátil se pohledem k rohovému stolu. Remus něco vyprávěl, Snape dělal divné obličeje.

"Jasná věc, zlatíčko. Hned jsem tam. Co myslíš, bude sněžit?"

"Hm?" Viděl, jak se Remus naklání a divoce gestikuluje rukama.

"Ptala jsem se, jestli podle tebe bude v noci sněžit?"

"Oh, ne, nezdá se mi, Ros. Je tam moc sucho. Vždycky poznám, když má sněžit."

"Tady jsou vaše whiskey, drahoušku. Oh ne, moment. Vidím jen dvě. Kam zmizela třetí?" Rozhlédla se zmateně. "Rodericku! Ty jsi vypil tu whiskey, co jsem sem postavila?"

Snape odstrčil svou židli od stolu a chvatně popadl kabát. Sirius si stoupl na špičky, aby viděl přes jistého mimořádně rozložitého kouzelníka – dost možná Hagridova vzdáleného příbuzného – který zrovna teď musel vstát a zabránit mu ve výhledu. Zamračil se, když viděl, že Remus za Snapem něco volá.

"Hotovo," oznámila Rosmerta. "Konečně to mám správně, zlato, tady – počkej, kam se ženeš?"

Sirius si razil cestu bludištěm stolků a davem hostů. "Remusi, kam zmizel Snape?"

"Nemám ponětí. Povídáme si, vtom mu něco přeletělo přes nos a on utekl. Neseš tu whiskey?"

"Remusi! Co jsi mu zatraceně řekl?"

Lupin postavil sklenici a pozorně si Siriuse změřil. "Nic jsem mu neřekl, Siriusi. Prostě jsem s ním mluvil. Řekl jsem, že mě těší, že se k nám dnes připojil a jak si vážím, že obětuje svůj čas aby tě naučil připravovat oměj."

Sirius se dál mračil. "Nic víc?"

"Nic víc. Vykládal něco o tom, že ti lektvary jdou víc než čekal, já na to, že se divím, že tě tak dlouho strpěl, nebo tak něco, a on – "

"Počkej. Cože?"

"Snad víš, o tom úkolu. Jak jsme tenkrát hráli karty? Vyprávěl jsem mu, že jsem pochyboval, že tě nechá vyváznout v jednom kuse – dokoce jsem ho pozval, aby si příště zahrál s námi. On se jenom divně zatvářil, zvedl se a odkráčel. Je nevypočitatelný, Siriusi. Měl bys mít víc rozumu, než se pokoušet kamarádit se Snapem."

"Ty. . . oh, do prdele. Oh, Ježíši, sakra. Remusi, ty zatracený parchante." Sirius vyběhl ze dveří, ani si nevzal kabát. Sakra sakra sakra. Kam šel? Zastavil se a rozhlédl se po setmělé ulici. Po Snapeovi ani stopa. Dobře, jedno kudy, ale určitě šel do Bradavic.

Ignoroval bušící srdce a svírání v žaludku a rozběhl se po cestičce. Snape nemůže mít moc velký náskok, samozřejmě pokud nešel úplně na opačnou stranu. Ale proč by to dělal, a zrovna dneska?

"Snape!" Zavolal. "Snape!" Jeho hlas se rozlehl tmou. Od úst mu stoupaly obláčky páry. Běžel dál, dokud se nedostal na mýtinu, kde začínají Bradavické pozemky. "Snape!" křičel, až ho bodlo v plicích. Zastavil se a v předklonu popadal dech. Došlo mu, že Snape musel jít jinudy. Teď už určitě bude zpátky ve sklepení. Siriuse napadlo, že kdyby ho tam zastihl, kdyby mu jen dovolil všechno vysvělit, ještě to může být v pořádku.

"Siriusi? Co se sakra děje?" Remus klusal za ním, zrovna se vynořil na mýtině. "Co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku?"

Sirius si prohrábl vlasy a sevřel je v pěsti. Posadil se na zem a sklopil hlavu.

"Siriusi?"

"Řekni, že jsi nevěděl," ozval se Sirius tiše, aniž by se na něj podíval. "Řekni, že jsi neměl ponětí, co děláš."

Remus si sedl k němu. "Neměl," odpověděl klidně. "Ale myslím, že mi to začíná docházet." Povzdechl si. "Siriusi, omlouvám se, já –"

"Sklapni!" zařval Sirius a vyskočil na nohy. "Nemám zájem – teď to poslouchat nehodlám! Vím –" Rozkašlal se. Vzduch byl vlhký a studený. Na rameni mu přistála vločka. "Vím, že jsi nechtěl – neudělal jsi to schválně, já vím. Je to moje – vlastní zatracená chyba, přesně tak, moje a nikoho jiného. Kvůli mně – " Skrčil se a schoval hlavu do dlaní.

"KURVA!" zařval, a zvuk se odrážel mezi borovicemi. Vyskočil a začal hlava nehlava tlouct do převislých větví. "Jak jsem mohl být tak zatraceně pitomý, Remusi? Proč? Teď už je to celé v prdeli, všecko je pryč. Nikdy, nikdy, nikdy mi už neuvěří, kdybych si před ním podřezal žíly nebude věřit, že jsem za ním šel pro jednu věc, a pak jsem chtěl úplně jinou. Nikdy, nikdy tomu neuvěří, slyšíš? Nikdy! Ty dva týdny nebudou mít význam, zapomene na na ně, na včerejšek, úplně na všecko, bude dělat, že mě nezná, jako bych nikdy nežil, a oh Bože, Remusi, já myslím –" Chytal se za hrudník jako ve skutečných bolestech. "Asi to nezvládnu, opravdu, jak jsem mohl být KURVA takový idiot a zamilovat se do Snapea, jak jsem to mohl UDĚLAT, Remusi? JAK?"

Začínala pořádná chumelenice, vrcholky stromů už byly bílé. Sirius naposledy praštil do větve a na boty mu dopadla sprška sněhu. Zase se sesunul na zem.

"No, teď už nic," konstatoval nakonec. "Už na tom houby záleží, počítám. Stejně, jednou jsem to posrat musel, ne? Vážně jenom. . ." Promnul si rukou obličej. "Vážně jen otázka času."

Remus se díval jak se velké, vlhké vločky začínají usazovat ve vlasech jeho přítele. "Pojď dovnitř, Siriusi," řekl po chvíli. "Nemáš ani kabát. Pojď, promluvíme si."

"Ne," odmítl Sirius, zaklonil hlavu a díval se na poletující sníh. "Myslím. . . myslím, že chvilku zůstanu venku. Přijdu za tebou, Remusi." Napnul nohy. "Splnil jsem příkaz," dodal. "Úkol. Měl jsem prostě. . . přestat, řekl bych. Nechápu, co mě přimělo. . ." Zakryl si oči. "To máš fuk."

Remus zaváhal. "Je příšerná zima, Siriusi."

"Nevadí."

Stál a shlížel na něj. "Jak chceš." Podíval se na nejvyšší věžičku hradu, kterou začínal pokrývat lehký poprašek. "Vážně mě to mrzí, Siriusi." Nečekal na odpověď. Pomalu se vydal přes pozemky zpátky, přikrčený zimou.

Sirius se díval, jak odchází. Počkal, dokud Remusova záda za clonou vířících vloček nevypadala jen jako tmavá skvrna a pak se přeměnil. Tichošlápek vyskočil a klusal přes násep pod největší strom v okolí. Čenichal na kousku trávníku pod ním. Zvyk z Azkabanu, kterého se nedokázal zbavit. Ne, že by schovat se do Tichošlápka nějak zvlášť pomáhalo. Jen si věci o trochu míň připouštěl.

Díval se na osvětlená okna hradu a věděl, že Snape teď bude ve svém sklepení. Co asi dělá? Bude celou noc známkovat písemky nebo pracovat na konzervačním lektvaru? Nebo bude ležet v posteli a zírat do stropu? Rejdil čenichem těsně nad zemí a vdechoval hutnou vůni vlhké půdy. Možná, napadlo ho, jsou lidské emoce Tichošlápkovi vzdálené, protože materiální svět je o tolik výraznější.

Zvažoval jít ke Snapeovým dveřím a tlouct na ně, dokud neotevře, ale zavrhl to jako marnou snahu. Věděl, že jistá část Snapea mu nikdy nedůvěřovala, vždycky ho podezírala, a teď uvěří. . . nuže, pravdě. Že ho políbil jen v rámci ubohé hry. Jen pro zasmání, jako vtip. Co mu vlastně mohl říct? Nic, co by Snapea přesvědčilo.

Lehl si a díval se, jak sněhu přibývá. Tichošlápek poslouchal lehký, vlhký zvuk vloček, dosedajících na zem. Otřásl se a bezmyšlenkovitě si olízl packu. Sníh chutnal čistě, jako listy po dešti. Ztuhl, když několik metrů za sebou zaslechl kroky. Ten člověk byl přesvědčený, že ho neslyší.

"Lupin má pravdu. Venku je moc zima, dokonce i na tebe."

Snape se opatrně posadil na vlhkou zem, zachumlaný do kabátu. Tichošlápek ani nedýchal, velké hnědé oči upíral na muže před ním. Snape mu váhavě položil ruku na hřbet.

"Měkká," zamumlal a zabořil prsty do husté srsti. "Zvláštní. Vlastně jsem se ještě nikdy – nedotkl zvěromága." Pes zamžoural. "Musí být úžasné umět něco takového." Oprašoval sněhové vločky a přitom Tichošlápka hladil.

Pes se natáhl a položil mu hlavu do klína. Snape zvedl obočí. "Oh, teď zneužíváš mojí laskavé povahy."

Se zavlněním se pes plynule přeměnil v muže, hlavu pořád na Snapeově klíně. "Funguje to?"

"Pozoruhodné," konstatoval tiše. "Ne, ani omylem."

Sirius se posadil. "Takže," začal. "Počítám, že už se tu chvilku schováváš?"

"Ano. S Tichošlápkem zřejmě máme stejný vkus na skrýše. Uhnul jsem sem, když ses řítil kolem jak lokomotiva. A když jsi pak začal vyvádět, myslel jsem, že mi každou vteřinu taky jednu přišiješ."

Sirius se usmál. "A tragédie večera by byla dokonalá."

Chvilku se tiše dívali na sníh. "Severusi," začal.

"Nemusíš nic vysvětlovat."

"Ale ty musíš vědět, že –"

"Já vím."

Sirius přikývl. "Můžu se tě na něco zeptat, Severusi?"

"Nejspíš ano."

"Kdybys tady nezůstal – kdybys neslyšel, co jsem řekl Remusovi – vyslechl bys mě pak ještě? Věřil bys mi?"

Snape se zamyslel. "Nevím," řekl. "Přál bych si říct ano. Ale spíš ne. I když těžko říct."

Sirius se hořce uchecht. "Zdá se, že hranice katastrofy je někdy opravdu tenká."

"Snad," připustil Snape. "Ale myslím. . . nebylo to pro mě jednoduché, a rád bych věřil, že bych možná dokázal. . . opravdu nevím." Vstal a podal Siriusovi ruku. "Mrznu. Pojďme se schovat"

"Jsem ti v patách." Stejně ladně jako předtím v člověka se zase přeměnil v psa a Tichošlápek se rozběhl za Snapem.

Snape protočil oči. "Jaká rozkošná scénka," zamumlal, "muž a jeho pes."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Sirius si zakryl ústa a uskočil, hned jak Snape otevřel zadní dveře pracovny. "Do hajzlu," zakuckal se, "tak s těma párama jsi nepřeháněl. Teď je mi jasné, proč ses uvolil jít s náma do hospody."

"Přesně tak," souhlasil zachmuřeně Snape. "Patnáctý den. Ale vzadu se dá vydržet, když jsou dveře zavřené."

"Kriste pane. Má Remus ponětí, co si každý měsíc kvůli té jeho sračce zažiješ?"

Snape si jen odfrkl a shodil kabát. Vločky poprášily kamenné dláždění. "Pochybuji, že by zrovna nad něčím takovým uvažoval. Už chápeš, proč jsem souhlasil, že si vezmu učedníka."

"Takže to nebyla záminka, abys mě mohl vídat?"

"Odhalil jsi můj geniální plán. Kde máš kabát?"

"Oh. Zapomněl jsem ho v hospodě."

"V takové zimě? To není moc rozumné."

"Díky, mami. Příště si vezmu i galoše, slibuju. Co?" Snape si ho prohlížel nějak neobvykle.

"Nic. Jen přemýšlím. V salonu jsou ty výpary taky cítit, je tam jen závěs, ale v ložnici se dají zavřít dveře. Taky jsem nechal oheň v krbu. Můžeš se stočit na koberečku, když budeš chtít. Jestli ovšem nelínáš."

"Mm, vtip o línání. Jak originální. Tak ložnice, eh? Další geniální plán?"

"Vídím, že na tebe si nepřijdu. Běž napřed, musím jen dopsat pár poznámek."

"Jak tady můžeš zůstat a dobrovolně to dýchat vážně nechápu." Oklepal se a zatáhl závěs, oddělující salon. "Hej, Snape," zavolal.

"Mm."

"Nestihl jsi tu whiskey. Nedáme si skleničku teď?"

"Je od tebe sice nesmírně šlechetné pozvat mě na mé vlastní pití, ale ne, bohužel. Ráno musím učit."

"To je fakt, musíš být ve formě. Kdo ví, s kocovinou bys třeba mohl být i protivný. A protivný se rovná čemu, na Snapeově stupnici? Hromadné popravy za posílání psaníček?"

Z pracovny se žádné odpovědi nedočkal. Zavřel dveře a rozhlédl se po ložnici. Přesně jak si ji představoval. Malá a skromně vybavená, ale příjemná. Kovová postel u zdi, pečivě ustlaná, na pelesti složený roztřepený přehoz. U krbu jedno mírně odřené kožené křeslo. Jedinou zvláštní věcí v místnosti byla knihovna. Táhla se podél všech stěn, od podlahy až ke stropu, a stejně její obsah přetékal. Knihy okupovaly každé volné místečko, od velikých bichlí vázaných v teletině až po maličké osmerky. Zběžně přehlédl tituly. Historie, básně. . . mudlovské knihy? Ani zmínka o lektvarech v dohledu. Zavadil pohledem o menší svazky, uložené na stolku vedle křesla. Některé z nich měly názvy v jazycích, které ani nepoznal. Skoro úplně dole ležela tenká, ohmataná knížka. Yeats, stálo na hřbetu. Usmál se.

"Našel jsi něco zajímavého?"

"Vlastně ano." Otočil se a uviděl Snapea ve dveřích. "Hotovo?"

"Ano." Snape zůstal bez hnutí stát.

"Snape. Je tohle poprvé. . . předpokládám, že nemáš ve zvyku sem zvát hosty?"

"Přirozeně." Ukázal na křeslo. "Posadíš se?"

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. "Podívej, Snape, nemusím tady zůstávat přes noc. Znervózňuje tě, že jsem tu, a to je to poslední, co bych chtěl. Vrátím se zítra večer." Snape ho chytil za ruku.

"Nechoď."

Sirius se díval na jejich spojené ruce. "Jen to nechci zkazit," řekl jemně.

"Nezkazíš."

Snape se naklonil k němu a Sirius pootevřel ústa. Zatnul prsty do Snapeových zad, ale hned se odtrhl a zalapal po dechu.

"Co se děje?'

"Nic – jen se – snažím ovládat, nic víc."

"Ah." Snape si ho prohlížel. "Kdybych něco chtěl, udělal bys to?'

"Ano," odpověděl Sirius, hlas zhrublý jen při té představě. "Cokoliv."

Snape si svlékl kazajku a rozepnul knoflíčky u košile jako minulou noc. Podíval se na Siriuse. "Sundej si košili." Jeho tichý, hluboký hlas rezonoval Siriusovi přímo do slabin. Rychle poslechl, cítil, jak na něj Snape hledí. Podíval se mu do očí.

"Mám se svléknout, Severusi?"

Snape beze slova přikývl. Systematicky si sundal kalhoty, boty, ponožky, spodní prádlo, všechno pokládal přes opěradlo křesla. Na nahé kůži ho hřál oheň z krbu. Otočil se a chvíli mlčel, nechal Snapea, aby si ho prohlédl. Penis mu pod jeho upřeným pohledem ještě víc ztvrdl.

"Kde mám být?"

Snape sklouzl pohledem k posteli. Sirius se natáhl na lůžko, urovnal si polštáře, aby měl pohodlí.

"Chceš, abych se hladil?"

Snape zase kývnul. Aniž by ho spustil z očí, Sirius pomalu sklouznul rukou dolů, vzal do dlaně šourek a líně zavadil o penis. Viděl, jak Snapeovi zaškubaly svaly ve tváři.

"Nechtěl by sis sednout ke mně na postel?"

Snape zaváhal, ale opatrně se přiblížil a posadil se. Oči upíral na Siriusův naběhlý penis, na žaludu se zrovna zaleskly první kapky preejakulátu. Sirius tekutinu lehce rozetřel, na okamžik stisknul víčka rozkoší. Slyšel, jak se Snape ostře nadechl.

"Chceš slyšet, na co jsem myslel?"

Snape přitakal. Sirius viděl, jak těžce a rychle oddechuje a napadlo ho, jestli ten krásný, silný penis, co včera zahlédl, je už tvrdý. Z toho pomyšlení ho zabolelo v rozkroku a pomalu a stejnoměrně se začal hladit.

"Představoval jsem si, jak mě šukáš."

Snape mírně pootevřel rty a zamrkal.

"Snažil jsem se představit," oddechoval, a nepatrně zrychlil pohyb, "jaké by to bylo, mít v sobě tvoje nádherné péro, cítit jak mě šoustá – jak bych byl úžasně plný, s tebou hluboko uvnitř, jak bys asi vypadal, ohnutý nade mnou, jak bys do mě přirážel, já bych svíral tvůj zadek v rukách – oh, do hajzlu." Sirius zaklonil hlavu, když ho rozkoš začala přemáhat – o dost rychleji, než by si pomyslel. Tempo jeho ruky bylo povážlivé a Snape dýchal zrovna tak hlasitě jako on sám.

"Snape. . . Severusi, prosím. . . ukaž mi, chci vidět, jak si to děláš."

Snape chvatně rozepnul kalhoty, a nezapomínal sledovat Siriusovu ruku. Byl ztopořený, vlhký, a Sirius zavzdychal.

"Bože," sténal. "Chci tě ochutnat, chci tě cítit až v krku. Představuj si, jak se mi uděláš do krku."

Snape vydal nějaký nesrozmitelný zvuk a začal se honit.

"To je ono," šeptal Sirius. "Představuj si, že tě kouřím, že tě mám v puse. Představ si, jak mě šukáš do pusy. Představ si, jak budeš křičet, až se uděláš, jak se mi vystříkáš do krku. . . nnh. . ." Jeho ruka kmitala jako blesk, v rytmu se Snapeovou.

"Severusi – prosím, dovol mi to, hned. Chtěl bys?"

Snape sebou místo odpovědi praštil na postel. Sirius se přesunul nad něj a zhltnul ho dřív, než se stačil pohnout.

"Aaah," zachrčel Snape. Prohnul se v zádech a rukama sevřel přikrývku. Líbí se ti to, Severusi? Chtěl se zeptat. Řekni jaké to je. Ale ústa měl plná Snapeova penisu, a rozhodně je nemínil otevírat kvůli mluvení. Ne když by přišel o tu neuvěřitelnou chuť, vůni pižma, hladkou, hedvábnou pokožku. Uvolnil se a zasunul ho co nejdál do krku. Snape vydával tichoučké zvuky, které zněly docela jako kňučení. Sirius protáhl ruce pod ním, držel Snapeův zadek a pokaždé, když se zvedl, lehce ho stiskl.

Jeho vlastní penis brečel o pomoc, ale nevěnoval mu pozornost. Stejně čekal, že se co nevidět udělá, aniž by se ho někdo musel dotknut – jen z pohledu na Snapea, ze zvuků, které vydával. Snape se zatím ponořil do sladkých pocitů, oči zavřené, ústa široce otevřená, a s každým výdechem zasténal. Rukama prakticky rval prostěradlo z postele. Sirius už házel hlavou nahoru a dolů o dost rychleji, a sál větší silou. Jednou rukou si dovolil opatrně sevřít těžké koule a jemně je promnul mezi prsty.

"Si–Sir – dej – uhni, ne–nemůžu přestat–"

Sirius zdvojnásobil úsilí. Snape přidušeně vykřikl a vyrážel boky vzhůru jak nejrychleji mohl. Siriusova ústa naplnila výrazná, hořká tekutina, a on co nejrychleji polykal, sál a olizoval, zatímco Snape stříkal do jeho úst. Postupně začal zpomalovat a Snape tiše sténal a klepal se.

Když pominul poslední záchvěv a Snape zůstal vyčerpaně ležet, Sirius lehce políbil jeho penis a schoval ho zpátky do kalhot, upravil ho jak nejlíp dokázal. Položil hlavu na Snapeovo vlnící se břicho a poslouchal, jak se mu zpomaluje dech. Ve vlasech ucítil Snapeovu ruku.

Dlouhé minuty se ani nepohnuli. Sirius silou vůle bojoval s bolestivým pulsováním ve slabinách, chtěl Snapeovi dopřát klid. Zvažoval, jestli by neměl vyklouznout z postele a jít se o sebe postarat do koupelny. Jenže nejspíš by tam nestačil dojít. Najednou cítil, že ho někdo zvedá a obrací na záda, a vzápětí ho Snape choval v náručí.

"Musíš se udělat," zašeptal mu Snape do ucha. "Smím se tě dotknout?"

"Bože, ano," zasténal, a Snapeova ruka sevřela jeho penis. "Ne – ne, přestaň, už budu –"

"Šššš," tišil ho Snape, zrychlil, a Sirius se poddal teplu Snapeovy ruky, tomu nádhernému pocitu, a byl to Snape, kdo ho vedl k vyvrcholení, Snapeova ruka ho třela a tiskla a Snapeovy prsty mu sevřely rameno, když znehybněl.

"Severusi!" zavzlykl, a s úlevou se vylil Snapeovi na ruku, silou orgasmu se zvedl do jeho náruče. Na uších, na krku, všude ucítil rty, Snape ho líbal, zatímco on, celý rozklepný, klesal na postel.

Zjistil, že Snape se na něj dívá a vyrovnaně mu pohled oplácel. "V pořádku?" podařilo se mu říct. Snape natáhl ruku a odhrnul mu zpocené vlasy z obličeje.

"Ano. V pořádku," odpověděl přiškrceným hlasem.


	10. Chapter 10

**IX. Den osmnáctý**

"A teď už to začíná být opravdu zajímavé."

"Slibuješ?" povzdechl si Sirius, zatímco škrábal do bloku další poznámky. "Teda, neuraž se, ale už dlouho doufám, že se dostaneme k něčemu zajímavějšímu než sekání hmyzích nožek."

Snape zavlnil obočím. "Prvních sedmnáct dní přípravy oměje, i když jsou náročné na dávkování surovin, zaručeně zvládne kterýkoliv žák druhého ročníku. Takže dokonce i ty, Blacku."

"Ohromně milé."

"Ale osmnáctý den už nestačí jen přidávat přísady, je potřeba zapojit složitější magii. Podej mi támhletu knížku. Ne, ne, tu druhou. Otevři ji na straně sedmdesát čtyři a můžeš si přečíst některá zaklínadla, nezbytná v pozdějších krocích přípravy."

Sirius zachmuřeně prolistoval knihu. "Tohle jsou pěkně temné věcičky," zabručel.

"Decentně. Jestli hledáš temnotu, zkus to támhle." Kývnul směrem k protější knihovně s uzamykatelnými skleněnými dvířky.

Sirius dál zamyšleně obracel stránky. "Takže, Remus má radost, že je zpátky v Bradavicích."

"Mm."

"Víš, že minulý rok obsluhoval v baru v Liverpoolu?"

"Fascinující."

"Představ si," pokračoval Sirius, "že se nechtěl vrátit, když ho Albus poprvé oslovil. Říkal, že nechce působit konflikty ve sboru, nebo mezi školou a školskou radou."

Snape se zdržel komentáře.

"Ale Albus mu vysvětlil, že se všemi oponenty v radě – staršími, čistokrevnými rodinami, samozřejmě – se jednalo, a zaměstnání Remuse Lupina jednomyslně podpořili."

"Podej mi míchatko, buď tak hodný."

Sirius se pro ně natáhl. "Nemáš v tom náhodou prsty? Žádného jiného učitele by ti lidi neposlouchali. Ty jsi přivedl Remuse zpátky, že jo?"

Snape si povzdechl. "Už jsi skončil? Máme tady práci, jestli sis nevšiml."

"Proč jsi to udělal?"

Snape podrážděně rozhodil rukama. "Proč jsem udělal co?"

"Moc dobře víš. Proč jsi umožnil, aby se Remus vrátil, když předtím jsi udělal všecho, aby ses ho zbavil?"

Snape se zamračil. "Protože kdyby nevzali jeho," povzdechl si, "ředitel by Obranu určitě vnutil mně."

Sirius překvapeně zvedl obočí. "A to je špatná zpráva?'

"Pro Boha svatého. Neumím si představit horší. Snad si vážně nemyslíš, že o tu práci stojím? Radši si ukousnout nohu. Černá magie, to jistě. Měli to nazvat spíš Jehňata na porážku," ušklíbl se. "Je zbytečné učit studenty jak se bránit něčemu, co vůbec neznají z praxe. Ovšem v Bradavicích se černá magie přestala vyučovat už před sto lety. A myslím, že výsledky této politiky jsme všichni viděli." Odhodil míchátko do dřezu a promnul si spánky.

"Bolí tě zase hlava?"

"Ani ne."

"Úplně ti věřím. Otoč se, já se na to podívám." Nátahl ruce ke Snapeový ramenům, ale Snape ho odstrčil.

"Severusi," zeptal se tiše. "Co se děje?"

"Nic. Nic. Myslím – možná bys radši měl jít domů."

"Tam jsi mě poslal včera."

Snape neodpověděl, ale začal uklízet okolo kotlíku.

"Severusi. Co jsem udělal?"

Snape konečně zvedl hlavu. "Nic. Vůbec nic." Promnul si zátylek. "Podívej, Blacku, tohle asi není nejlepší nápad."

Sirius cítil jak mu zaškubaly svaly kolem čelisti a pracně potlačil rostoucí zlost. Vztekáním by si nepomohl. Díval se upřeně na pracovní stůl. "Prosím, definuj 'tohle,'" řekl staženým hlasem.

"Myslím. . . ty věci, co jsme dělali." Snape si zase přitiskl ruce na spánky.

"Zhoršily se ti bolesti hlavy, že mám pravdu?"

Snape si povzdechl, hlavu v dlaních. "Snažím se, Blacku," řekl polohlasem.

"Já vím." Váhavě zvedl ruce. "Snape. Nevadí, když tě jenom. . . nic dalšího se nemusí stát. Jen. . ." Opatrně Snapea objal a přikročil blíž. Tělo v černém hábitu ztuhlo a Snape se násilím snažil uvolnit. Pomalu se dostali – propracovali se, pomyslel si Sirius – k objetí. Pečlivě vážil slova.

"Severusi. Nemusíme zvládnout všechno hned, to přece víš. Jestli teď můžeme dělat jen tohle, budeme dělat tohle. Nepotřebuju mít všechno naráz. Ta noc. . . byla úžasná. A i kdyby se dlouho neopakovala, přežiju to."

Poznal, že se Snape nepatrně uklidnil. "Jak?" Zamumlal.

"Jak co?"

"Jak s tím můžeš žít? Copak ty nechceš. . . nerozumím tomu."

Jestli nechci? Říkal si Sirius v duchu. Chci z tebe servat ty zatracené hadry a šukat tě, dokud se nebudem moct ani hnout, to bych chtěl. Povzdechl si. "Nevím," odpověděl upřímně. "Snažím se to řešit postupně. Ale vím určitě, že radši budu dělat tohle s tebou, než milion věcí s někým jiným, jestli mi rozumíš."

Snape chvilku mlčel a Sirius cítil, jak se v jeho náruči maličko uvolnil. "Nechápu. . ." Snapeův šepot byl jen o málo víc než dech, zahřívající Siriusovo ucho. "Ptám se, jak dlouho. Nejspíš nikdy nedokážu. . ." Zmlkl.

"Já vím."

Snape záhadně pohnul hlavou, a Sirius si se zatajeným dechem uvědomil, že Snape schovává obličej k jeho rameni. Přitiskl ho k sobě pevněji.

"Nevím, co tady se mnou sakra děláš." Ozval se Snape tlumeně.

"No," odpověděl Sirius měkce. "Upřímně, já nemám ponětí, co sakra děláme my oba."

Cítil, že se Snape usmál. Ani jeden z nich se nepokusil vymanit z objetí.

"Strašně mě bolí hlava," řekl Snape nakonec. "Musím si vzít ještě trochu lektvaru a lehnu si."

"Samozřejmě," propustil ho Sirius. "Tak zítra večer."

"Dobrou noc, Blacku."

"Dobrou noc, Snape."


	11. Chapter 11

**X. Den devatenáctý**

Sirius se převrátil na bok a mrkl na malý budík na prádelníku. Snape ho čeká až za tři čtvrtě hodiny. Mohl by ještě zavřít oči a chvilku si odpočinout. S povzdechem se zavrtěl. V čem ta Rosmerta pere prádlo? Její peřiny mu připomněly návštěvy u babičky, voněly čistotou a slabě po verbeně.

Sakra. Odkopal přikrývku. Stejně by už asi neusnul. Ačkoliv nespal celou noc a dřív nebo později by se to mohlo projevit. Večer bude trávit nad kotlíkem a podle toho, co zatím slyšel o oměji, není dobrý nápad nad ním pospávat. Přehodil nohy přes okraj postele a sáhl po kalhotách, zrovna, když se ozvalo zaklepání.

"Minutku, Ros," zavolal a natáhl si je. "Dobře, můžeš jít dál. Postav ten čaj na stůl, buď tak hodná." Doklopýtal k mycímu stolku a vylil si na hlavu trochu ledové vody, aby se probral. Omotal si vlasy ručníkem, otočil se a spatřil Snapea. Stál uprostřed místnosti a prohlížel si Siriuse, jako by byl Venuše ve škebli. Strhl si ručník z hlavy.

"Snape," začal, protože nevěděl, co říct. "Je všechno v pohodě?"

"Ano, ano, všechno v pořádku." Rozhlédl se. "Dost malý pokoj."

"Mně stačí. Co tady děláš, Snape?"

Snape se posadil na jedno z křesel u okna, tak opatrně, jako by se bál, že se pod ním rozsype. Prsty si bubnoval na koleni. Zdálo se, že se snaží dívat všude, jen ne na svého hostitele. Sirius si nejdřív chtěl obéknout košili, ale rozmyslel se. Snape to přežije. Posadil se do druhého křesla, ručník přehodil přes opěradlo.

"Takže," začal. "Čím jsem si to zasloužil?"

Snape sáhl do hábitu a vytáhl lahev a následně dvě skleničky. Rázně je postavil na stůl. "Napij se se mnou, Blacku."

"Proč ne." Díval se jak Snape oběma nalil whiskey a svoji rovnou hodil do sebe. Sirius zvedl obočí. "Než se mě pokusíš opít, Snape, upozorňuju, že jsem Ir."

"Já vím. A myslím, že Ital tě zvládne, kdy si vzpomene."

"Tak to jsi neměl. Nalévej, Snape."

Dvě sklenky do sebe kopli v tichosti. Po třetí Sirius zvedl oči. "Tak. Děláme to z nějakého důvodu?"

"Tvrdil jsi, že se mnou chceš pít."

"Pravda. Ovšem když lidi spolu pijou, většinou si povídají směšné historky. Chápeš - zábava, kamarádství a tak dále."

"Aha."

"Ne, že by hrobové ticho nemělo své kouzlo."

Snape postavil sklenici a znova ji dolil. "Bylo mi devět."

Sirius zamrkal a kousky skládačky do sebe zapadly. "Tvůj otčím."

"Ano." Sklenka číslo čtyři následovala ostatní. "Zkoušel jsem to, víš."

"Zkoušel. . . myslíš sex."

"Ano." Snape napnul prsty a studoval své ruce, jako by je viděl poprvé. "Víš, nejsem tak nevinný, jak si myslíš. Tenhle druh kontaktu je pro mě obtížný jenom když. . . no, občas to dokážu."

Sirius se zhoupnul v křesle a přemýšlel. Napadlo ho, jestli ví o Snapeově vztahu k sexu víc, než on sám. "Říkáš, že je to pro tebe těžké, jen když jsi taky vzrušený." Vstal, odhrnul kousek závěsu a vyhlédl na ulici. Sníh se kupil podél dlážděné cesty. Snažil se mluvit klidně a vyrovnaně. "Kolik ti bylo, když tě konečně nechal na pokoji? Jako otčím, myslím."

Na minutu si myslel, že Snape neodpoví. "Třináct."

Třináct. Dva roky už byl v Bradavicích. Ale v létě jezdil domů, a na svátky. Třináct. "Proč přestal?" zeptal se.

Slyšel, jak Snape dolévá sklenice. Pátá a Snape měl hlas i ruce dokonale jisté. "Přestal, protože jsem ho zabil." Odmlčel se, asi čekal na reakci, ale Sirius jen kývnul. "Měl jsem mladšího bratra, pochop. Jeho vlastní syn. Myslel jsem, že ho to zastaví. Nikoliv, jak se ukázalo."

"Tak jsi ho zabil."

"Ano." Otočil sklenku, odrazilo se od ní světlo. "Když mi bylo deset, řekl jsem matce, co se děje. Že za mnou v noci chodí. Asi jsem ani neznal správná slova, ale oč jde muselo být jasné. A ona mi řekla. . . řekla mi, že máme štěstí, že nás chrání tak mocný čaroděj jako Sebastian Snape, a že ho nesmím. . . zklamat."

Sirius rychle vydechl. "Do prdele."

"Tak nějak. Předně, ona ze mě nikdy nebyla moc nadšená. Ale myslel jsem, že s Aureliusem se všechno změní. Když jsem zjistil, že ví i o tom. . . věděl jsem, že nikdy nepřestane, že ho nikdo nezastaví."

"Tak jsi ho zastavil sám."

"Ano."

Sirius zavřel oči a počítal. Od devíti do třinácti. Skoro pět let. Každou noc, nebo nikdy nevěděl, kdy dveře ložnice zavrzají? Byl moc vyděšený, než aby se bránil, ze začátku? Ležel tam pak potmě a myslel si, že ho určitě někdo přijde zachránit? Musel krvácet a určitě se styděl. Čím mu Sebastian Snape vyhrožoval, aby mlčel? Cítil, jak se mu zvedá žaludek a točí hlava. Přál si utéct k umývadlu a zvracet jako předtím Snape.

Otevřel oči. "Nikomu jsi to neřekl, jenom matce?"

Snape se nepatrně usmál. "K čemu?"

"Albus. . . mohl třeba něco udělat, já nevím. . ."

"Ano, kdybych měl tenkrát tak geniální mozek jako ty, určitě bych našel lepší řešení než vraždu," řekl příkře.

"Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel," opravil se rychle Sirius. "Samozřejmě jsi ne -"

"Myslíš, že jsem ho nechtěl zastavit? Myslíš, že jsem chtěl, aby to dělal, že jsem nic neřekl, protože se mi to líbilo, že jsem to sám chtěl -"

"Ne!" zařval Sirius. "Ježíši Kriste, Severusi, jasně, že si to nemyslím! Kdo by si kurva něco takového myslel? Byl jsi devítiletý kluk, do hajzlu! Nic špatného jsi neudělal!"

Snape schoval hlavu do dlaní. Jeho dlouhé prsty se chvěly. "Ne, ne," pokračoval tišeji. "Vím, že jsem to nezvládl. Měl jsem – měl jsem něco udělat, aspoň dřív, než začal s Aureliusem, než bylo moc pozdě. Byla to – moje chyba."

Sirius zaznamenal záchvat vzteku pozdě. Popadl sklenici, mrštil ji do krbu, rozletěla se na kousíčky. Střepy vylétly ven z ohniště, ale Snape jako by ani nic neslyšel. Popadl ho za rameno.

"Poslouchej mě," procedil skrz zaťaté zuby. "Dobře poslouchej. To kurva nebyla tvá chyba! Nebyla. To. Tvoje. Chyba." Držel Snapea pevně, třásl jím a svezl se na kolena. "Nic z toho nebyla tvá chyba, a sex – ať ti ten zmrd dělal cokoliv, to vůbec nebyl sex." Další kousky zapadly na místo. "Všechno, co ti říkal byly lži. Ty jsi nic neudělal, nebylo to kvůli tobě. Severusi. Rozumíš mi? Věříš mi?" Věděl, že zní zoufale a taky mu bylo jasné, že Snapem třese příliš hrubě.

Snape kývnul, hlavu dál sklopenou. "Teď vidíš," řekl tiše. "Chápeš, že jsem moc. . . narušený, aby tohle mohlo pokračovat."

Sirius ho pustil a užasle sebou plácl na zadek. "Ne. Ne. Ty nejsi narušený. On byl, Snape, ale ty ne." Vstal a začal přecházet pokojem. Myslel si, že tohle je pokrok, že se mu Snape svěřil, ale byl to jen další trik jak se ho zbavit, jak ho odstrčit. Zatřásl hlavou, aby si vyčistil myšlenky, posadil se na kraj postele a díval se, jak Snape hltá svou šestou whiskey.

Tak jo, pomyslel si, dobře. Na hřišti toho parchanta nikdy nevyhraju. Tohle musí být o současnosti, o nás. Zhluboka se nadechl.

"Severusi. Když se tě dotýkám, je to stejné, jako když se tě dotýkal on?"

Snape zvedl hlavu. "Jistě že ne."

Zatím dobré. "Je ti to příjemné? Když jsem tě měl tenkrát v puse, líbilo se ti to?"

Snape studoval podlahu. "Ano, samozřejmě," odpověděl pevně.

"Výborně. Ale možná nevíš, jaké to bylo pro mě."

Snape se zamračil a podíval se na něj. "Příjemné. . . asi těžko."

Sirius se málem rozesmál. "Že to nebylo příjemné? Můj Bože, tak tohle si. . . pro Krista." Polknul. "Severusi, když ses mi udělal do pusy, byl to pravděpodobně můj nejerotičtější zážitek v životě. Myslel jsem pak na to každou noc, přímo tady v posteli, na to jaké jsi dělal zvuky, jak jsi vypadal, dobrý Bože, vidět jak se uděláš, cítit to v puse. . ."

Cítil, jak se mu penis začíná plnit krví, a z náhlého vnuknutí vyskočil na nohy, popadl Snapea za ruku a položil si ji do rozkroku. "Tohle se mnou děláš, Snape," zamumlal. "Chutnáš tak skvěle, málem jsem se udělal hned jak jsem se tě dotknul jazykem. Dal bych cokoliv, cokoliv, abych to mohl udělat znovu. Klekl bych před tebou na kolena ve slavnostním sále a nechal tě šukat mě do pusy, kdyby to znamenalo, že tě zas ochutnám. Chtěl bych, abys mě držel za vlasy, chci tě slyšet sténat a přitom tě olizovat, chci, abys měl tak skvělý orgasmus, že omdlíš. Neexistuje nic, jediná věc, kterou bych neudělal, kdyby ti dala okamžik rozkoše. Slyšíš mě? Nic."

Nadechl se. Snape na něj přitiskl ruku, zachvěl se, když palcem opatrně přejel po jeho napjaté erekci. "Bože, klidně bych se udělal jen z tohohle," zašeptal chraplavě.

Snape ho polaskal rozhodněji. "Umíš být přesvědčivý, Blacku," ušklíbl se.

"Ano. No," začal, ale duchaplná odpověď se mu vypařila z hlavy, když Snape začal zpracovávat celou jeho délku. Sirius ho chytil za zápěstí. "Oh. . . Bože, musíš hned přestat."

Snape zůstal stát, ruku pořád v Siriusových slabinách. "Mluvil jsi vážně?" zeptal se, oči potemnělé. "Cokoliv chci?"

"Ano." Sakra, zaklel v duchu, když Snapeova ruka nemínila přestat. Udělám se do kalhot. Ale pak mu Snape kalhoty rozepnul a stáhl na boky. Snape mě svléká, pomyslel si, Snape chce, abych byl nahý. A pak Snape sáhl do vlastních kalhot, vytáhl svůj penis a Sirius zasténal. Bojoval s nutkáním servat ze Snapea šaty. Musí zůstat trpělivý.

Snape si ho přitahoval blíž, až se jejich boky dotkly. Všiml si, jak Snape rozšířil oči, když se jejich penisy o sebe otřely, a slyšel, jak zalapal po dechu.

"Tohle je moc dobré," zašeptal Snapeovi do ucha. "Zkus to." Natáhl ruce a položil je na Snapeův zadek - oh, krása, krása – a přitáhl ho ještě blíž, přitiskl jej k sobě. Snape zanaříkal.

"Vidíš?" šeptal. "Vidíš, jak je to příjemné?" Táhl ho s sebou a couval, dokud nohama nezavadil o postel. "Chci abys byl na mně. Uděláš to?'

Snape vydal přidušený zvuk, mohl to být souhlas. Sirius padl na postel a stáhl Snapea nad sebe, svůj penis pořád tlačil k jeho. Poznal, že Snape našel rytmus, a zase zasténal – moc hlasitě, pomyslel si, ani nevím, jestli jsou dveře zamčené, ale sakra, koho to zajímá. Zvedl ruce a pevně Snapea objal. Cítil, jak tvrdý je Snapeův penis, a zalapal po dechu když se Snapeovy koule letmo dotkly těch jeho. Snape mu horce dýchal do ucha a hýbal se rychleji a rychleji. Dýchá takhle, když leží v posteli, dotýká se sám sebe, blíží se k vyvrcholení? Zase zasténal a vyšel vstříc Snapeovu rozpálenému tělu.

"Kurva, ano," vzdychal. "Prosím, šukej mě."

Snape zrychlil, zoufale do něj narážel.

"Řekni," zasténal Sirius. "Řekni, jestli už budeš."

"Ano," kňučel Snape, a zatínal prsty do jeho ramenou, tiskl se k němu, jeho pánev do něj narážela. "Oh. . . oh. . . oh. . ."

"Kurva!" vřískl Sirius, a vystříkl na tvrdý penis, narážející do jeho těla. Jeho břicho zaplavilo horko a mokro a Snape se na něj zhroutil, s výkřikem a celý rozklepaný.

Po pár minutách, když se vzpamatoval ze závrati, cítil, jak se Snape snaží z něj slézt. "Ne, ne." zamumlal. "Lež."

"Rozdrtím tě."

"Zapomeň."

Snape se uchechtl a trochu se posunul. "Ovšem ještě jedna věc," řekl jemně.

"Mm." Sirius si ho přitiskl blíž.

"Za chvilku budeme slepení."

"Oh. Jasně." Sirius se natáhl k nočnímu stolku. "Kde mám sakra hůlku. Oh, k čertu se vším." Prstem nahmatal na podlaze kalhoty a přitáhl je. "Tak, zvedni se."

Snape zdvihl obočí. "Tvoje šaty dostávají zabrat."

"No a? Až půjdu, šlohnu něco Remusovi." Odvalil Snapea na bok a přetáhl přes ně přikrývku. "Ty jsi možná navlečený jak pumpa, ale já mrznu."

"Až půjdeš. A to bude kdy?" Snape zněl nějak divně.

Sirius si povzdechl. "Až mě Albus bude potřebovat, řekl bych. Ale aspoň už nejsem na útěku."

"Dejme tomu. Víš, Blacku," dodal z ničeho nic. "Vážně jsem věřil, že jsi to udělal."

"Ty a zbytek světa. Hnutí `Osvoboďte Siriuse Blacka' se nikdy moc neprosadilo, takže ti odpouštím, že ses nestal členem."

"Ty se ani nezlobíš?" nechápal Snape. "Že všichni uvěřili tomu, čemu uvěřili, a teď se k tobě chovají jakoby nic. Nedohání tě to k šílenství? Nebo tě litování, že jsi naživu stojí tolik energie, že už ti na zuřivost žádná nezbývá?"

Sirius se zvedl na loket. "Myslel jsem, že dneska pitváme tebe."

"Jak jinak. Ty jsi přece úplně normální."

"Jak jinak. Musíme se vrátit do sklepení?"

"Hm? Oh. Ne, dnes není moc co dělat. Oči z mloka jsem přidal než jsem šel, a dopsal jsem ti poznámky. Doufám, že nevadí."

Sirius se usmál při představě Snapeova pečlivého rukopisu natěsnaného vedle jeho čmáranice. "Ne, jsem rád." Protáhl se. "Takže můžeš zůstat?" zeptal se, a doufal, že zní klidně.

"Zůstat?"

"Rozumíš, přes noc. Aby ses nemusel trmácet zpátky. Je tam psí počasí."

Snape zaváhal. "Ne, ráno učím. Ale. . . nemusím se vracet hned teď." Pevně přitáhl peřinu.

"Výborně," zívnul Sirius. "V tom případě zkusím říct Ros o trochu čaje."

"Hmph. Ty mě vážně chceš zničit, co?"

"Už od jedenácti." Zabořil hlavu do polštáře. Jak je možné, že já vždycky skončím s omrzlým zadkem a on si nikdy ani nesundá košili? Divil se Sirius. "Jak to dokážeš?" dořekl nahlas.

"Co dokážu?"

"Vyšukat mi mozek z hlavy, aniž by sis povolil kravatu." Přemohlo ho další zívnutí a oči se mu zavíraly.

"Spi." Snape mu váhavě odhrnul vlasy z tváře.

"Mm. Nechce se mi."

"Vidím. Klidně spi. Ještě tady zůstanu."

Sirius něco zamumlal, ale spánek ho kolébal jako řeka. Vzdal to a nechal se unášet hřejivým proudem. Chvilku jen podřimoval a občas se probudil. Přemýšlel, jestli si tu ruku, která mu rozplétá a uhlazuje rozcuchané vlasy jen vysnil, nebo jestli je opravdová. Když otevřel oči příště, byl v posteli sám, a okenními tabulkami se vkrádalo šedavé ranní světlo. Na polštáři vedle něj ležela smotaná černá hevábná vázanka. Široce se usmál, sevřel ji v ruce a zase se oddal spánku.


	12. Chapter 12

**XI. Den dvacátý**

"Siriusi! Kam se ženeš?"

Sirius zpomalil a počkal na Remuse. "Potřebuju něco u Šmoka v Prasinkách – přísady a tak. Jdeš taky?"

"Jasně. Jenom vteřinu – skočím si do pracovny pro teplejší kabát. Pěkně hnusná zima, co? Mám pocit, že ten sníh snad nikdy neroztaje."

"Oh, nestěžuj si pořád. Aspoň ti tady pořádně topí. Já rozhodně nemůžu tvrdit, že by Rosmerta se dřevem nějak plýtvala."

"No, nezdá se mi, že zrovna tohle by byl pro tebe problém." Remus strčil hlavu do pracovny a vynořil se s kabátem a šálou. "Hlavně, že má zatopeno dole v hospodě. Nestavíme se tam na jedno?"

"Jasně, Moony." Bez dalších řečí vyšli ze dveří a zamířili do Prasinek. Sirius počkal dokud nezašli za první zatáčku a otočil se.

"Nechceš mi říct, co sakra měla zmanenat ta poznámka?"

"Pouze nemám dojem, že bys v poslední době nocoval ve svém pokoji, toť vše."

Sirius přimhouřil oči. "A do toho, kde spím nebo nespím, je ti přesně co?"

Remus si povzdechl. "Nic. Vím to, a nechci vyzvídat."

"Ale chceš."

"Dobře, tak chci. Poslouchej, Siriusi, mám prostě o tebe strach, to je celé."

Nedůvěřivě se na něj podíval. "Máš o mě strach?"

"Sám jsi říkal, že byla zatracená pitomost zaplést se se Snapem."

"Ne," zamyslel se Sirius. "Takhle jsem to neřekl."

"Jo," kývnul Remus. "Já vím. Ale byl jsi rozčilený, tak jsem doufal, že trochu přeháníš. Nicméně, chci říct, Siriusi, byl jsi. . . no, prostě nejsi venku z Azkabanu tak dlouho a ještě před pár měsíci jsi byl na útěku a já ... nejsem si jistý, jestli některé věci vidíš úplně jasně."

"Chápu," řekl tiše.

"Ne, nechápeš, tak si odpusť ten tón. Snažím se říct, že na tobě záleží spoustě lidí, chtěli by ti pomoct, být tvými přáteli - "

"Ano, je úžasné co udělá se společenskou prestiží, když najednou nejsi odsouzený vrah."

"Siriusi. Nemůžeš lidem vyčítat-"

"Kdo sakra říká, že nemůžu?" Cítil jak ho začíná ovládat vztek a snažil se s ním bojovat. "Promiň, Remusi. Hluboce se omlouvám, že nad tím neumím mávnout rukou, i když bych podle tebe zřejmě měl. Uvědomuju si, jak musíš být zklamaný. Ztratil jsem dvanáct let v Azkabanu, a další dva roky jsem se živil krysama. Nemůžu zapomenout a mám plné zuby lidí, kteří čekají, že se budu tvářit jako by se nic nestalo, jen aby se oni necítili mizerně. Stalo se, Remusi, a nikdo to nevrátí zpátky a já už nikdy nebudu jaký jsem byl. Aspoň -" odmlčel se a ztišil hlas. "Aspoň teď mám někoho, kdo ode mě nic nečeká, kdo pořád. . . pořád nedoufá, že se ten starý Sirius Black jednou vrátí." Hořce se usmál. "Snape mě vždycky nenáviděl. Toho můžu těžko zklamat."

"Tomu říkám důvod, aby ses od něj nechal ojíždět, Siriusi."

V kapsách sevřel pěsti. "Nevím o čem mluvíš, Remusi."

"A já myslím, že víš. Siriusi, poslouchej mě. Snape je osamělý, zahořklý, nešťastný člověk a takové lidi kolem sebe nepotřebuješ. Ať už chceš cokoliv, věř mi, on ti to nikdy nebude moct dát. On-"

"Měl bych šukat tebe, co? Tohle je řešení všech mých problémů?"

Remus zbledl. "Tak jsem -"

"Kecy. Aspoň jednou mě ušetři těch svých nemožných keců. Jestli sis nevšiml, já jsem taky osamělý, zahořklý a nešťastný člověk. A být se Snapem se mi prostě líbí, takže se do toho přestaň srát, jasné?"

Remus se sklopenou hlavou studoval sníh u jejich nohou. "Jistě, Siriusi. Jak chceš."

Do Prasinek došli mlčky a rozešli se u Šmoka.


	13. Chapter 13

**XII. Den dvacátý první **

"Po příštích několik dní bude klíčové," diktoval Snape, "udržovat stálou teplotu. I kouzelný oheň slábne, když ho každých pár hodin neobnovíš. Teď budeme potřebovat vyšší teplotu než zpočátku, jinak se jednotlivé složky začnou rozpadat a zvětrají. Je rozumné v této fázi používat ochranný štít. Stačí běžné stínící kouzlo. Zkus nastavit plamen."

Sirius mávnul hůlkou a u dna kotlíku vyšlehl červenooranžový plamen. Snape zavrtěl hlavou. "Moc horké. Ztlumit." Další mávnutí hůlky a plameny se zmírnily ve stejnoměrný žár.

"V pořádku," konstatoval Snape, zatímco Sirius drásal poznámky. "Teď si vezmeme nový kotlík, základ bude tvořit emendragorum. Je támhle. Křídla musíš co nejvíc rozvařit, než je přidáš."

Sirius odzátkoval emendragorum a přičichl. "Plody práce slečny Coddleston-Fettway?"

Snape protočil oči. "Sotva. Její výtvory bych se zdráhal aplikovat dokonce i na Lupina." Přešel na druhou stranu místnosti, kde si nad vlastním plamenem pobublával ještě jeden kotlík. Byl ze všech nejmenší, stříbrný. Na povrchu lektvaru se občas objevily malé modrozelené bublinky a ozvalo se sotva slyšitelné zapraskání. Sirius o kotlík zavadil pohledem.

"Zase pracuješ na té látce?"

"Ano. Zrovna jsem začal uvažovat jestli problém není jinde než jsem ho hledal. Občas se stane, že opravdu citlivý lektvar nepříznivě ovlivní kov použitého kotlíku. Vzácně, ale není to vyloučeno." Sehnul se, nabral trochu tekutiny a prohlížel ji ve světle.

"Moc pěkný kotlíček. Stříbrný?"

"Ano," kývnul Snape nepřítomně. "Dárek."

"Bylo by nezdvořilé zeptat se od koho?"

"Ano, ale pochybuji, že by tě to zastavilo. Daroval mi ho můj kmotr, už dávno."

"Oh." Začal se věnovat emendragoru a třepoletkám. Bylo jasné, že pro Snapea rozhovor skončil. Jenže jeho zajímalo, jestli ten kmotr mohl znát Sebastiana Snapea. "Byli jste si blízcí?"

"Ano." Snapeův úsečný tón nepřipouštěl další dotazy.

"Takže my budeme vážně pracovat?"

"Obávám se. Dneska na oměji není prakticky nic, co by se dalo pokazit. Ani ty bys to nedokázal, Blacku. Proto si myslím, že by ses o něj mohl postarat sám, pokud nejsi proti. Vypadá to, že se s tím konzervantem začínám někam dostávat a rád bych se mu věnoval. Jen kdybych mohl-"

Se syčivým zvukem to v kotlíku zavířilo a vyletěla sprška modrozelených jisker. Vzápětí tekutina zabublala a přelila se přes okraj na pracovní pult. Snape uskočil a znechuceně mrsknul míchátkem do umyvadla. "Zatraceně," zamumlal.

Sirius se usmál. "Myslím, že by bylo pro tvoje studenty velmi poučné vidět svého profesora v takovém stavu."

"To by těm tupcům ještě chybělo," zavrčel Snape a vylil zbytek zkaženého lektvaru do odpadu. "Ještě je povzbuzovat k dalším pitomostem. Zatraceně."

"Oh, nic si z toho nedělej. Každý má nárok na jednu, dvě chyby. Radši mi pojď pomoct."

Snape se zamračeně uvelebil na stoličku za ním. "To není jedna nebo dvě chyby," stěžoval si. "Ale celý řetěz. Pracuji na tom lektvaru s přestávkami už téměř rok a pořád mi něco uniká. Jak něco už od pohledu úplně snadného může působit takové potíže? Nerozumím," prohrábl si vlasy. "Znovu a znovu jsem si pročítal poznámky a všechno by mělo fungovat. Ale jak vidíš, nefunguje. A kazí mi to plány."

Sirius nalil roztok z třepoletek do většího kotlíku a pozorně hlídal plamen. Otřel si ruce do hábitu. "No," děl nenuceně, "možná bych ti uměl zvednout náladu." Objal Snapea kolem pasu. Ztuhnutí se tentokrát nekonalo, ale Snape stejně nebyl úplně uvolněný. Jako by se přemáhal, aby neucuknul. V hlavě mu zazněl Remusův hlas. Ať už chceš cokoliv, věř mi, on ti to nikdy nebude moct dát. Věci, které si přeješ, Blacku, ti nikdy nebudu moct dát.

Pustil Snapea a podíval se na něj. "Chceš, abych to ukončil?" zeptal se tiše.

"Ukončil. . .?"

"Tohle." Ukázal na sebe a na něj. "Cokoliv děláme. Pověz mi to hned. Dřív, než. . . prostě mi řekni pravdu. Jestli mám přestat, přestanu. Jestli je to pro tebe moc těžké. . ."

"Nikdy jsem nic těžšího neudělal," odpověděl Snape klidně. "A ne, nepřestávej."

Kývnul. "Dobře." Ale ruce nechal spuštěné. Viděl, jak Snape uvažuje, jak váhá, a ta věčná opatrnost ho doháněla k šílenství. Pak Snape pomalu zvedl ruce a položil mu je kolem pasu. Obvyklé vrásky na čele se prohloubily.

"Myslím, že otázka zní, zda ty bys to nechtěl ukončit, Blacku."

Sirius otočil hlavu. "Nemůžeš mi říkat jménem? I když se tě zrovna nesnažím udělat." Nechtěl, aby to vyznělo tak tvrdě.

Snape připažil. "Zlobíš se."

"Ne. Ne-" Mnul si spánky gestem, které, jak si uvědomil, nejspíš pochytil od Snapea. Hned toho nechal. "Nechci se zlobit. Nevím, proč se vztekám."

"Ale ano, víš," zašeptal Snape. Začal smetat do dlaně zbylé třepoletky a pečlivě urovnávat věci na stole. Siriusovi chvíli trvalo než ho napadlo zkusit totéž na druhé straně stolu. V tichosti začal utírat nazelenalý šlem, než na břidlicové desce zatuhne. Vyždímal hadr do dřezu a vypláchl kotlík. Do oka mu padl nápis na spodní straně. Neuvědomil si, že civí, dokud mu Snape nevytrhl kotlík z ruky a nečal ho mýt sám. Sirius zíral do dřezu. Vyschlo mu v krku a nevěděl co říct.

"Vyznělo to, jako by byl mrtvý."

"Nic takového jsem netvrdil. Navíc, co je ti do -" Snape se odmlčel.

"Nic, samozřejmě. Vůbec nic." Rozzlobeně plácnul mokrým hadrem do umývadla. "Vůbec mě nemusí zajímat, že Albus je tvůj kmotr."

Snape si povzdechl. "Přátelil se s mým dědečkem. Matku znal od dětství. Normálně se o takových věcech nezmiňuji. Co na tom vůbec záleží?"

"Přátelil se taky s tvým otčímem?"

"Nebuď směšný." Snape stál zády k němu a čelem k skříni.

Sirius se kousl do rtu. Napadalo ho několik otázek, ale každou by odsoudil buď Snapea nebo Albuse. Proč ses mu nesvěřil, chtěl zařvat. Něco by udělal. Dokázal by ti pomoct. Ale jak by Snape mohl někomu věřit, když jeho vlastní matka. . . V krku ucítil žluč. Zvedl se mu žaludek z vlastní bezohlednosti.

Vmáčkl se mezi Snapea a skříň a nemotorně ho objal. "Pro dnešek už to necháme být, co říkáš?" řekl jemně. "A nezlobím se na tebe. Prostě se. . . zlobím. Albus mě co nevidět pošle na jih. Možná se vydržím vymlouvat do konce týdne. Stihneme dokončit lektvar. Ale možná taky ne."

Snape se mírně uvolnil. "Co ti řekl Lupin?"

Tentokrát ztuhl pro změnu Sirius. "Nic. Nic důležitého. Proč?"

"Protože od včerejška prskáš jak kočka."

"Odmítám být přirovnávaný ke kočkám."

Snape si položil hlavu na jeho rameno a Siriusovi se štěstím sevřelo srdce. Bál se i pohnout.

"Nikdo nebude nadšený, víš." Zamumlal mu Snape do krku.

"Koho to sere."

"Mě, protože konverzace s Lupinem by tě nakonec mohly přivést k rozumu. Pověz, co ti říkal."

"Že jsi osamělý, zahořklý, nešťastný člověk, který mi nikdy nedá to, co chci."

"To mu můžu sotva zazlívat."

"Já jsem mu řekl, že jsem taky osamělý, zahořklý a nešťastný a aby se do prdele staral sám o sebe."

"Aha. Ale jeho poslední námitku jsi žádným argumentem nerozdrtil."

"Já-" Sirius si povzdechl a opřel hlavu o Snapeovo rameno. "Popravdě mě prostě vytočilo, že Remus ví tak ohromně přesně, co potřebuju. Když to nevím ani já."

"Aha."

"Aha říkáš docela často."

"Lidi pak mají dojem, že poslouchám."

"Zmetku."

Snape ho odměnil úsměvem, pak se vymanil z jeho náruče a otočil se. "Pro dnešek už to necháme být?"

"Jistě. Nejsem proti. Poslyš, Snape."

Snape zvedl obočí.

"V zájmu. . . čistého stolu, nebo jak se to říká. Prostě, aby ses. . . víš, abys pak třeba zase nebyl nepříjemně překvapený. Je tu něco, co možná nevíš."

"Blacku. Nepotřebuji žádný dramatický úvod k úžasnému a nečekanému sdělení, že jsi spával s Lupinem."

"Oh." Srovnal si novinky v hlavě. "Dobře. Nevadí ti to?"

Snape pokrčil rameny, dá-li se něco takového o Snapeovi říct. Vpodstatě mírně pohnul klíční kostí a napůl pobaveně nakrčil čelo. "Proč by mělo? S tímhle to nemá co dělat."

Těžko posoudit, zda se chystal říct "s námi," namísto "s tímhle," nebo jestli to zavrhnul dřív, než nad tím vůbec mohl uvažovat. Možná ho to ani nenapadlo. Sirius nemilosrdně zadusil nové plamínky vzteku. Snape nikdy ani na okamžik nepředstíral, že by. . . na tohle nechtěl myslel. Snape odhodlaně zamířil do svých pokojů, aniž by se ohlížel, jestli ho Sirius následuje.

"Snape?"

Pomalu se šoural za ním. Když vešel do slabě otevřené ložnice, zastihl Snapea u šatníku. Zrovna z něj něco vytahoval.

"Chceš říct, že se ještě oblékáš?"

Snape se otočil a Siriusovi se zkroutil žaludek. Košili už měl rozhalenou až do pasu a právě si rozepínal manžety. Nic nevytahoval. Něco ukládal. Své šaty. Košili. Uvidí Snapeův hrudník. Pruh tmavých chloupků na břiše. Jeho hrudník. Sirius cítil, jak se mu do slabin hrne krev. Patnáct, pomyslel si. Zase je mi zatracených patnáct.

Snape si svlékl košili a hodil ji do košíku vedle skříně. Sirius zatajil dech, když poprvé zahlédl bledá hubená záda. Snape si beze slova stáhl obnošené vysoké boty z jemné kůže. Bosý, což Siriusovi z neznámých důvodů přišlo velmi vzrušující. Rozhodl se raději to teď neřešit. Snape se otočil a začal si rozepínat kalhoty, oči upřené na Siriuse. Siriusovi vyschlo v ústech. Snape byl štíhlý a ladný jak divoká kočka. A naprosto, úplně nahý. Zůstal stát v kaluži černých kalhot a jeho penis klidně spočíval v houští tmavých chlupů. Siriuse zašimralo ve slabinách.

Z povzdálí se dívali jeden na druhého. Snape odkopl kalhoty stranou, několika kroky překonal pokoj a Sirius začal zápasit se svojí košilí. Snape zlehka odstrčil jeho ruce a rozepnul mu knoflíky sám. Sirius zavřel oči. Oh Bože oh Bože, opakoval si. Dýchej zhluboka. Snaž se neudělat do kalhot. To by bylo vážně působivé.

Snape Siriusovi sundal košili a nechal ji spadnout na zem. Zkusmo přejel rukou po hrudníku, letmo se přitom dotknul bradavky. Sirius se zachvěl a Snape poplašeně zvedl hlavu.

"Ublí-"

"Ne, ne. Příjemné, nic víc."

Snape vypadal zaujatý. Sklonil hlavu a opatrně bradavku nasál ústy.

"Ah Bože, Severusi. . . ano!"

Snape se zase narovnal. "Mohl by ses z toho udělat?"

Sirius zadýchaně přikývl.

"Myslím, že to bych docela rád viděl." Snape se teď věnoval jeho kalhotám, rozepnul je a stáhl až na zem. Klekl si aby je mohl svléknout úplně, postaral se i o boty a ponožky. Pak zvedl hlavu a prohlížel si Siriusův penis, který na oplátku začal pulsovat. Stačilo, aby Severus shodil šaty, a už byl ztopořený. Jen kdyby mě Snape přestal zkoumat jako nějaký exponát, prosil Sirius v duchu.

Snape se naklonil ještě trochu blíž. Co sakra dělá? Uvažoval Sirius. Co sakra. . . mozek vypnul. Snape vystrčil jazyk a olízl pevný penis od kořene po špičku. Sirius vykřikl a prohnul se. V posledním okamžiku si zabránil popadnout Snapea za vlasy a vrazit mu péro do úst. Začínal se klepat potlačovanou touhou, ale věděl, že musí vydržet a dovolit Snapeovi dokončit průzkum v klidu.

Snape byl zřejmě s jeho reakcí spokojený, protože ho olízl znovu a ještě jednou. Napotřetí jazykem obkroužil špičku a polaskal citlivé místečko pod žaludem. Sirius věděl, že většina zvuků, které momentálně vydává, se povážlivě podobá kňučení. Rukama sevřel opěradlo křesla, stisknul víčka a ze všech sil se snažil vydržet. Za pár vteřin oči otevřel, ve snaze zjistit, proč Snape přestal. Snape seděl na patách a vzhlížel k němu. Teprve když se jejich oči setkaly, zase přiblížil rty k Siriusovu penisu a tentokrát ho polkl celý.

"Ah, sakra. . . zatraceně, přestaň. . . oh Bože nemůžu. . ." Blábolíš, Blacku, blábolíš, pokáral se. Ale pak Snape začal sát ještě víc, jazykem zajížděl na všechna správná místa, Sirius se musel zachytit jeho ramenou a jediné, na co dokázal myslet bylo Ježíši, a já jsem o něm pochyboval. "Musíš okamžitě přestat," procedil skrze zaťaté zuby. Sám žasnul, že se zmohl na celou větu.

"Proč?"

"Protože asi za tři vteřiny se ti vystříkám do pusy." Sotva to řekl, měl dojem, že svůj odhad přestřelil. Ozval se známý tah u kořene penisu.

"Ty nechceš? Nechceš se mi udělat do pusy?"

"Já-" polknul Sirius a zasténal snahou potlačit nutkání zaklonit Snapeovi hlavu, držet ho, aby se nemohl hnout, a přirážet. "Myslím, že ty nechceš."

"Nebuď si tak jistý co chci."

Zase se sehnul a zatnul prsty do Siriusových hýždí. Sirius si dovolil zaklonit hlavu, ale jen tak, aby viděl na Snapea. Díval se, jak se snaží, jak se Snapeova hlava pohybuje v jeho slabinách. Pronikal do jeho úst rychlými, drobnými přírazy, dýchal hlasitě a přerývaně, ale kontrolu ztratil teprve ve chvíli, kdy ho Snape popadl za ruku a položil si ji na hlavu, a Sirius zabořil prsty do černých vlasů, přesně jak si přál, pevně je sevřel a vyvrcholil, tiše, ale tak silně, že se mu rozklepala kolena a do očí mu vyhrkly slzy.

Nějak se dostal na postel a skončil na zádech se Snapeovou hlavou na prsou a Snapeovy prsty lehce malovaly mapy po jeho kůži. Uvědomil si, že se Snape na něj dívá, a unaveně zvedl hlavu.

"Jsi v pořádku?"

"Jo. . . jo. Vydrž minutu."

Snape ho pobaveně sledoval. "Mám pocit, že jsi na moment ztratil vědomí."

"Ani bych se nedivil."

"Smím ti položit otázku?"

"Hm."

"Jak si můžeš užívat sex?"

Sirius právě vydechoval, a překvapením zbytek vzduchu z plic přímo vyprskl. "Co- cože?"

"Slyšel jsi."

"Um. Dobře." Sirius se zvedl na lokti. "Takže pro tebe je orgasmus nepříjemný?"

"Samozřejmě není. Ale my se nebavíme o orgasmu."

"Ne, zřejmě ne. Ty se ptáš, jak můžu někoho strpět tak blízko u sebe, že?"

Snape se posunul a přikývl. Bradou přitom bolestivě nabral Siriuse do žeber, ale ten nijak neprotestoval. Jen si povzdechl a položil se na záda.

"Nemůžu. Rozhodně teď už ne. Bývalo to snadné. Nevím proč. Nepamatuju si jaké to bylo. Nepamatuju si. . . hodně věcí. Ne, že bych si je nepamatoval, nevzpomínám si, jak fungují, jestli mi rozumíš. Jako by ses jednou ráno vzbudil a naráz nevěděl, jak si zavázat boty. Když budeš chvilku přemýšlet, nakonec na to přijdeš – chci říct, jak těžké to asi může být? Ale nezapamatuješ si to, už nikdy. Pokaždé je to trochu jiné, a vždycky musíš přemýšlet, což vážně není totéž, jako by sis to pamatoval. Asi jako vracet se každý večer domů podle mapy."

"Siriusi."

"Co?"

"O čem to k čertu mluvíš?"

Sirius se zasmál. "Mluvím o tom, že jsem patnáct let s nikým nespal. Vůbec kolem sebe nestrpím lidi. Většinou mě příšerně znervózňují. Když se mě dotknou, ucuknu. Snažím se ti vysvětlit, že už si nepamatuju, jak se to dělá."

"Chápu." Snape pootočil hlavu. Jeho horký dech zahřál Siriuse na břiše. "Až na to, že teď to děláš."

"Pravda," souhlasil Sirius zamyšleně. "Jenže s tebou, a ty jsi ještě víc v prdeli než já. Tím to bude."

Snapeův smích rozechvěl obě jejich těla. Sirius začal pomalu hladit hebká bílá záda, natažená přes jeho hrudník. Kůže na kůži. Siriusi, řekl. Jako by to říkal denně. Jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. Mírně pohnul nohou, jen mimochodem zavadil o Snapeovu erekci, a nemohlo mu ujít, jak ostře Snape nasál vzduch.

"Jak se ti na tom leží? Nemáš strach, že si ublížíš?"

"Oh, polib mi."

"Já nejsem proti." Na okamžik zaváhal. "Severusi. Můžu se tě zeptat?"

"Zřejmě ano."

"Líbilo se ti, co jsi teď pro mě udělal?"

Snape zvedl hlavu a jeho oči žhnuly. "Bože, ano."

"Přesně tak se to líbí mně, když se dotýkám tebe. Když vidím tvoje potěšení."

Snape uvažoval. "Tomu je těžko uvěřit."

"Já vím. Ale je to tak. Takže mi prozraď." Posunul se o něco níž, aby měl nohu pod Snapeovou erekcí, a nenuceně s ní pohyboval. "Co by sis přál?"

"Já. . . já nevím."

"Ale víš. A jestli si neřekneš, vyberu ti sám. Nebo možná jen budu hýbat nohou, tam a zpátky, jen trošku. Asi takhle." Snape ho pevně držel a maličko se o něj otíral. Sirius byl přesvědčený, že on sám o tom ani neví. Sklouzl ještě o něco níž a zašeptal mu do ucha: "Můžeme zkusit tohle, jestli chceš. Hrozně rád bych cítil jak se na mě uděláš, tak horký, na stehno, na břicho, na prsa, kamkoliv si přeješ. Líbilo by se ti to?"

Snape jenom zasténal a jeho boky zrychlily. Sirius musel polknout aby dokázal promluvit. "Nebo bys chtěl radši vykouřit? Udělat se mi do pusy, jako já se udělal do tvojí, stříkat mi do krku, dokud se nezačnu dusit? Chtěl bys tohle?"

"Siriusi. . ." Snapeův hlas se mírně chvěl vzrušením. Nebo možná strachem.

"Ale já vím, že ve skutečnosti chceš něco jiného. Že mám pravdu? Já vím, kam bys mě chtěl šukat. Tak proč to neuděláš? Proč mi nevrazíš to své nádherné péro do zadku, hluboko do mě, tak daleko, že nebudu moct ani dýchat? Tohle přece chceš?"

"Já. . . oh Bože oh Bože-sakra, Siriusi ano-" Snape do něj narážel mnohem rychleji, a on se k němu přitiskl. Ruku natáhl do vlastních slabin, které se zas začaly probouzet k životu. Vtom se Snape bez varování vyšvihl na něj, jedním prudkým pohybem srazil svůj penis s jeho, mlel sebou jak smyslů zbavený, zuby vyceněné, rytmicky oddechoval, a když se jejich koule o sebe otřely a Snapeův penis sklouzl po tom jeho, Sirius vykřikl, protože to bylo tak sladké, tak intenzivní, mnohem lepší, když teď byli oba nazí, a Snape mu docela bolestivě zarýval prsty do ramen, nemohl by se ani pohnout, kdyby chtěl, což nechtěl, ne, ani za nic, přišpendlený pod Snapeovým zmítajícím se tělem, zatímco se o něj Snape divoce třel, naprosto bezohledně, ale bylo to skvělé, nejlepší, co zažil. Snape zavrčel, naposledy k němu přirazil a Sirusovo břicho pokrylo Snapeovo horké semeno. Prohnul se v zádech, vykřikl, chvěl se v pevném sevření, aniž by věděl, jestli cítí svůj tep nebo Snapeův a vůbec se tím netrápil.

Snape se na něj zhroutil a Sirius zvedl lehce rozklepané ruce, aby ho objal. Pomalu se vydýchávali. Cítil, že se mu zavírají oči, věděl, že se musí očistit, a bylo mu jasné, že Snape je tak mimo, že ho to ani nenapadne. Jenže když se po chvíli pokusil pohnout, zjistil ke svému úžasu, že Azkaban ho připravil o víc než pár kilo. Taky Snape teď byl o něco svalnatější než před dvaceti lety, a Siriusovi došlo, že s ním nepohne. V následující vteřině se z něho Snape odvalil, oči rozšířené hrůzou.

"Siriusi - proboha. Já. . . odpusť ... co jsem to udělal- strašlivě mě to mrzí-"

"Přeskočilo ti? Jen si beru žínku."

Snape si prohrábl vlasy a evidentně vyděšený vyskočil z postele. "Jak – jak to můžeš říct? Já. . . držel jsem tě – násilím- já -" Zdálo se, že jeho proslov skončil. Sirius se zachmuřeně posadil.

"Držel mě násilím? O čem to sakra mluvíš? Bylo mi skvěle, ještě před minutou. Tomu se říká šukání, ty pako. A líbilo se mi, jestli ti to náhodu nedošlo, když jsem se na tebe udělal. Co zas-"

Ale Snapeovy oči byly divoké, a vypadal, že se chce schovat do kouta. Sirius složil hlavu do dlaní. Ježíši, do řiti. Dva koky dopředu, tři kroky zpátky.

"Snape. Severusi. Prosím, lehni si ke mně. Dobře? V pořádku?"

Snape se krok za krokem přiblížil zpátky k posteli. "Ne- neublížil jsem ti?"

"Ne, Severusi, neublížil jsi mi."

"Nebyl jsi-" Snape se tvářil, jako by hledal správný výraz. Ne, pochopil Sirius, on to slovo zná, jen ho nechce říct. Neřekne.

"Ne, Severusi, vůbec jsem se nebál."

Snape se viditelně uklidnil a složil své dlouhé tělo zpátky na postel.

"Podej mi žínku, prosím tě."

"Oh. Samozřejmě." Snape se málem přerazil a v okamžiku se vrátil s vyhřátým hadříkem. "Myslel jsem, že umíš čistící kouzlo."

"Tohle je mnohem příjemnější." Když skončil, hodil žínku na zem a přikryl se. Zívnul a protáhl se. "Jak to, že máš v posteli mnohem tepleji než já u Rosmerty, hm? Dneska se tam v žádném případě nevracím. Pojď sem, zalez ke mně, než zmrzneš."

Snape nerozhodně postával u lůžka. Sirius po něm loupl okem. "Snape. Jestli to potřebuješ vysvětlit, dnes v noci spím tady. Takže vlez do postele, než si zaberu všechny peřiny a budeš muset svoje kosti zakrýt prostěradlem."

"Aha."

Sirius se uchechtl a rychle uhnul. Snape vklouzl pod přikrývku. Zůstal ležel jako deska a zíral do stropu. Sirius si povzdechl a překulil se, aby mu viděl do obličeje.

"Siriusi. Omlouvám se."

"Jasně jsem ti řekl-"

"Ne, za tohle už ne. Ale za všechno ostatní. Za. . . všechno. Musí to být. . . úmorné, má idiocie." Po chvilce se podíval Siriusovi do očí.

Sirius mu zlehka odhrnul pramen vlasů. Dostal nápad. "Mám dojem, že jsme něco přeskočili," zamumlal. Sklonil se a přejel rty po Snapeových. "A zrovna mou nejmilejší část."

Ještě nikdy se nelíbali tak něžně. Jen rty a laskání a v té prostotě bylo něco divoce sladkého. Sirius cítil, jak se cosi horkého co zatím pevně svíral v hrudi, rozlilo jeho žilami až do nejmenších vlásečnic. Prohloubil polibek a Snape se nebránil, a byly to Snapeovy ruce, které jej objímaly a kolébaly. Cítil, jak ho začíná přemáhat spánek, v měkkých čistých peřinách, obklopený teplem Snapeova těla a pomyslel si – no, to už něco znamená. Tohle něco znamená. Azkaban z něj vysál většinu vzpomínek, o které stál, ale tohle něco bylo. Nový začátek.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIII. Den dvacátý druhý**

Siriuse probudilo zapraskání, pak šťouchnutí a vzápětí se začal dusit. Rychle pochopil, že se někdo objevil v krbu, Snape vyskočil z postele a na obličeji mu přistály přikrývky, v nešikovném pokusu zatajit jeho přítomnost. Zamračil se.

"Pane řediteli," mumlal Snape ospale a snažil se vzpamatovat. "Jak vám můžu pomoct?"

"Ah, dobré ráno, Severusi. Doufám, že tě nevyrušuji, ale vím, že máš ve zvyku vstávat brzy, proto jsem si dovolil oslovit tě hned ráno. Hledám Siriuse, a myslel jsem, že bys o něm mohl vědět. Rosmerta tvrdí, že u ní není. Nezmínil se ti včera kam jde?"

"Ah. . . no, Albusi, já. . ."

Oh pro Boha svatého, pomyslel si Sirius a odkopl peřinu. "Hned jsem u vás, Albusi," řekl, vylezl z postele a natáhl si kalhoty. Ukázalo, že jsou Snapeovy a moc mu nesedí. "Co se děje?" ptal se, zatímco zápasil s knoflíky.

Brumbál nedal nijak najevo své případné překvapení nad Siriusovou přítomností nebo jeho nedbalkami. "Nic dobrého, chlapče. Obávám se, že budeme potřebovat tvoji pomoc, zejména tvé zvláštní schopnosti. My všichni. Mohl bys být připravený odejít asi během hodiny?"

"Jistě."

"Výborně. Přijď do mé pracovny, posnídáme a seznámíš se s plánem." Hlava bez těla se otočila.

"Albusi!"

"Copak, Severusi?"

"Jestli se jedná o tajnou –"

"Ne," umlčel ho Brumbál rázně a Siriuse napadlo, že to možná nedělá poprvé. "Příliš velké riziko. Dobře to víš. Neopustíš zdi hradu, Severusi. Přísahal jsi." Obličej se trochu uvolnil. "Ale vždycky budu potřebovat tvoje rady, to víš také. Posnídej s námi, promluvíme si." Hlava se zase otočila a zmizela. Sirius se díval jak jiskry a plamen vyhasínají.

"Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš, Blacku?" Sirius se otočil a zjistil, že Snape na něj rozzuřeně zírá. "Předvádět se tady jako. . . jako nějaký. . . co jsi sakra – myslel jsi vůbec? Nepomyslel jsi na moje postavení, mé soukromí, moje– moje–" Snape prskal a Sirius ho z povzdálí pozoroval, překvapený ledovou pěstí, kterou naráz ucítil někde v žaludku.

"Ano, myslel jsem, ty mizerný parchante," řekl zrovna tak vztekle jako Snape. "Dokonce několikrát. Myslel jsem, že mě Albus potřebuje, takže nebudu plýtvat jeho ani svým časem dětinským schováváním. Myslel jsem, že některé věci jsou pro tebe důležitější než tvé postavení, nebo jestli se Albus dozví – ale zapomeň na to. Už nikdy si nedovolím tě tak strašlivě ponížit. A mimochodem, až se příště rozhodneš mě urazit, udělej to pořádně. Předvádím se jako nějaká posraná děvka, což taky jsem, tohle jsi chtěl říct."

"Blacku–"

"Sklapni a uhni z cesty." Sirius ze sebe serval nepohodlné kalhoty, popadl své vlastní, málem zakopnul, když se do nich snažil co nejrychleji vlézt, a bleskem na sebe hodil košili. Boty, zatraceně, kam zmizely boty? Aha, pod postelí. Co nejdůstojněj je odtamtud vyšťáral a aniž by se ohlédl, práskl za sebou dveřmi. Rychle prošel pracovnou a teprve na chodbě se zastavil, aby si rozklepanými prsty obul boty a zavázal tkaničky. Jeho košile byla bílá. Zvláštní, čekal by, že na prsou uvidí krev.


	15. Chapter 15

**XIV. Den dvacátý pátý**

Tichošlápek klusal z kopce po úzkém, blátivém chodníčku, svažujícím se do zarostlého údolí. Zase jeden ubohý kousek rádoby venkova, malá parodie vřesoviště, houževnatě vzdorující hluku dálnice a pachu benzínu a oleje. Šedivý Londýn se plíživě rozrůstal všemi směry a rychle požíral co ještě zbývalo ze Surrey. Pes zalezl do vyschlého potoka pod náspem a vytřepal si vodu z kožichu. Otočil se, ještě celý rozčepýřený, když ve vchodu malé jeskyně zavířila křídla. Sova pálená zamžikala, evidentně trochu zmatná, že doručuje poštu psovi, ale nedělala nic.

"Oh, pro Boha svatého." Sirius se natáhl a vytrhl jí ze zobáku obálku. "Nebuď tak úzkoprsá. A ztrať se, leť si po svých." Sova houkla a odletěla, už věděla své, takže ani nečekala na pamlsek. Sirius odhodil dopisy na zem a vyštrachal otrhanou deku, kterou si schoval do kouta své nepohodlné skrýše. Tichošlápkovi jeskyně nevadila, ale v lidské podobě se jí snažil vyhýbat. Zima jak v psinci. Ale dokud někdo nevyřeší jak vzít dopis do psích tlapek, bude k tomu potřebovat ruce. S povzdechem se skrčil pod přikrývku a snažil se ignorovat všudypřítomný zápach. Ačkoliv, kdoví jestli nesmrdím já, pomyslel si smutně. Na Albuse je spolehnutí, vždycky pošle poštu přesně v tu nejmrazivější noc, kdy by se tak rád stočil do klubíčka v Tichošlápkově kožichu a trochu si zdříml.

Nakupil malou hromádku slámy a rozdělal ohýnek, spíš aby měl světlo, protože moc tepla od něj čekat nemohl. Dva dopisy od Albuse, jako obvykle, jako na každé zastávce. Obsahovaly naprosto protichůdné pokyny, ty správné bylo možné vybrat pouze se znalostí složitého kódu. Usmál se na malý balíček čokolády.

"Radši ji sním hned," rozhodl se nahlas. "Ať není Tichošlápkovi špatně." Zachechtal se. Blacku, ty zatracený pomatenče.

Pod balíčkem našel ještě malý dopis, složený na osminku, a zachmuřil se. Žádná domluvená značka. To už Albus používá trojitý systém? Roztrhl nejmenší obálku jako první.

_Drahý Arte.._.

Okamžitě list zahodil. Do prdele. Vzal si Albusovy instrukce a prostudoval je. Šifra byla trochu složitější, ale při druhém čtení už to skoro měl. Uždiboval čokoládu, četl a předstíral, že malý dopis neexistuje. Když si byl jistý, že své příkazy zná, shodil deku. Tichošlápek se několikrát otočil, co nejvíc se schoulil a čenich schoval pod ocas. Usnul a neomylný psí instinkt jej vzbudil s prvním paprskem úsvitu. Malý čtverec pergamenu se na něj vyzývavě šklebil.

Sirius se narovnal a prohrábl si rozcuchané špinavé vlasy. Jak se mu tohle povedlo, divil se. Snape musel jít za Albusem a požádat, aby mu dovolil přidat osobní vzkaz. Musel umírat rozpaky a hanbou. Znova se zamyslel nad oslovením. Samozřejmě, že nemohl napsat Blacku nebo dokonce Tichošlápku. A pokud jde o Čmuchala, Sirius byl rád, že to jméno zůstalo jen mezi Harryho kamarády. Drahý Arte. Budiž. To není špatné. Někdo dával pozor, co, Snape.

Zvedl dopis, a jakmile vycházející slunce poskytlo dostatek světla, rozložil jej. Inkoust měl zvláštní odstín, jakoby měděný. Sépie se té barvě říká. Drahý Arte, opakoval si v duchu. Píšu ti tento dopis krví svých bývalých milenců, kterou uchovávám v kalamáři na stole. Zaznamenal hrozící výbuch smíchu. Nedostatek spánku si zjevně vybírá svou daň.

_Drahý Arte, _

_bylo mi laskavě dovoleno, abych k balíčku přidal i osobní vzkaz. Jsem přesvědčen, že nemáš času ani trpělivosti nazbyt, tudíž se pokusím být stručný. _

_Nedávno jsem procházel své knihy a přemýšlel, která by Ti asi mohla být po chuti. Nejsem si jistý zda rozumíš irské gaelštině, proto jsem si dovolil ji pro Tebe přeložit. Doufám, že se Ti bude líbit. Když člověk čte Nářek, nesmí zapomínat, že básnířka neměla žádné literární vzdělání. Říká co cítí, aniž by se dlouho zamýšlela zda je to správné, pravdivé nebo vhodné. _

_Nepochybuji, že mnohá svá slova by vzala zpátky, kdyby mohla. _

_S pozdravem, _

_S. _

Na druhé straně našel celý Nářek nad Artem O'Learym, sepsaný Snapeovým drobným, pečlivým rukopisem. Sirius si ho přečetl jednou, pak podruhé. Najednou si začal vybavovat originál, ale jen matně. Matka mu tu báseň často říkávala před spaním, její zpěvavý hlas se dramaticky zvedal a klesal. Znovu a znovu mu vyprávěla, jak švarný mladý Airt Uí Laoghaire opustil v 18. století nešťastné Irsko aby sloužil Marii Terezii a stal se plukovníkem rakouské armády. Vrátil se domů s kapsami plnými peněz a osobním darem od královny ve stáji. Věnovala mu ušlechtilou klisnu, která měla cenu vlastní váhy ve zlatě. Slyšel, jak matka ztišila hlas a naklonila se k němu. Ale tenkrát, Siri, nesměl žádný Ir vlastnit koně, který by stál za víc než pět liber. A když ten bezbožný Angličan chtěl koupit jeho klisnu za pět liber a Art ji nechtěl prodat, pronásledovali ho. A co myslíš, že potom udělal ten zlý člověk? _Co, ma? Povídej._ Střelil ho, přesně tak, zastřelil jej jako psa a nechal ho zemřít uprostřed lesa. Jen jeho kůň se vrátil domů, bez jezdce, zbrocený krví svého pána, a statečná Eileen s havraními vlasy vykřikla bolestí a hněvem a napsala pro svého miláčka žalozpěv. _Řekni nám ho, ma._

Sirius opatrně pergamen poskládal. Za chvíli bude slunce vysoko na obloze. Měl by se trochu prospat, dokud může. Měl by se proměnit ve psa. Aby se zahřál. Aby nemusel myslet na ten dopis. Místo toho se schoulil k koutě zatuchlé jeskyně, zabalil se do přikrývky a přemýšlel. Jestli všechno půjde dobře, pozítří by mohl být doma. Ať už je to kdekoliv.


	16. Chapter 16

**MEZIKAPITOLA - báseň, kterou Snape v minulé kapitole poslal Blackovi  
**

Poznámka překladatele:_ Abych citovala Snapea - n__ejsem si jistá, zda rozumíte irské gaelštině, proto jsem si dovolila ji pro vás přeložit :) [____Zdá se, že existuje více verzí této básně. Nemám čas ani chuť je všechny pročítat a opravovat se, berte tento překlad prosím spíš jako sdělení o čem Nářek je, než jako seriózní pokus o převod do češtiny. Zase takové ambice nemám. :)]_

Eibhlín Dhubh Ní Chonaill (ca 1743-1800):

**Nářek nad Airtem Uí Laoghaire**

I.

_Někteří se domnívají, že útržky této básně pronesla Eibhlín nad manželovým tělem v Carriginima._

Má věrná lásko!  
Když jsem tě spatřila poprvé  
u nás na jarmarku  
mé oko spočinulo  
mé srdce zazářilo  
prchla jsem s tebou daleko  
Od přátel, od domova

A nelitovala jsem ani na okamžik:  
uvedl jsi mě do malovaných síní  
tvé komnaty byly vyzdobené  
kamna hřála  
pecny voněly  
maso se peklo na rožni  
dobytek hnali na porážku  
spala jsem v kanafasu  
do poledne  
nebo jak dlouho jsem si přála

Můj věrný příteli!  
právě teď vzpomínám  
na onen zářivý jarní den  
jak ti slušel tvůj krásný klobouk  
zdobený zlatými pentlemi  
meč se stříbrným jílcem  
se leskl v tvé statečné ruce  
když jsi se důstojně nesl  
na štíhlé klisně s bílou lysinou  
vrátil ses přes moře  
i Sasové se ti klaněli až k zemi  
ne, že by tě milovali  
ale protože se tě báli

a kvůli nim jsi padl,  
potěcho mojí duše...

Můj věrný příteli!  
nevěřila jsem zprávě o tvé smrti  
dokud se nevrátil tvůj kůň  
uzdu táhl za sebou  
hřbet měl pokrytý krví tvého srdce  
zdobené sedlo, v němž jsi

sedával nebo stál...  
skokem jsem byla u dveří  
a druhým skokem za branou  
a třetím u tvého koně

Tleskla jsem, vyšvihla se do sedla

a hnala se jako blázen ve tvých stopách  
štvala jsem koně jak nejrychleji jsem dokázala  
jen abych našla tvé mrtvé tělo  
pod nízkým keřem hlodáše  
a žádný papež ani biskup  
ani kazatel ani velebníček  
nečetl nad tebou žalm  
jen ubohá, vetchá stařena  
přehodila přes tebe svůj plášť  
na místě kde vytryskla tvá krev  
a já ji neočistila  
ale otřela svojí dlaní

Můj věrný příteli!  
Pak jsem se vrátila domů  
a náš malý Conchúr  
a maličký Fear Ó Laoghaire  
se ptali po tobě  
ptali se hned kde je otec  
řekla jsem jim zarmouceně  
že zůstal v Cill na Martar  
a oni volali svého otce  
a nikdo neodpovídal...

Má lásko a mé potěšení!  
probuď se, vstávej,  
pojď se mnou  
dala jsem porazit dobytek  
a svolala dobrou společnost  
a sehnala muzikanty  
a ustlala ti postel  
s krásnými pokrývkami  
a pestrými plédy  
aby se tvé  
ledové tělo zahřálo

II

_Říká se, že když Artova sestra přijela z města Corku, našla Eibhlín jak spí v posteli v domě Ó Laoghaireových. Vyčinila jí a strhla se ostrá hádka_.

_Artova sestra:_

Můj příteli, můj poklade!  
Nejedna řádná žena  
od Corku na každou stranu  
až k Droichead na Tóime  
by ti přivedla veliká stáda  
a přinesla hrsti plné zlata  
a nespala ve svém pokoji  
v noci kdy má nad tebou bdít

_Eibhlín Dhubh:_

Můj příteli, můj beránku!  
Nevěř jim  
ani jejich řečem  
ani žárlivým pomluvám  
že jsem šla spát  
nebyl to těžký spánek  
to jen tvé děti zlobily  
a všechny jsem je musela  
uklidňovat

Lidé dobří  
která žena v Irsku  
by od západu slunce  
mohla sedět u jeho těla  
dát mu tři děti  
a nezbláznit se  
nad ztrátou Arta Ó Laoghaire  
který zde leží  
od včerejšího rána?

Těžká ztráta, velký žal  
nebyla jsem s tebou  
když na tebe stříleli  
abych tě vlastním tělem ochránila  
ať pravým bokem, ať lemem šatů  
dokud bys nedospěl k zeleným pahorkům  
Můj švarný jezdče!

_Artova sestra:_

Zlá, bolestná ztráta  
Neseděla jsem za tebou  
když nabíjeli zbraň  
aby se kulky zastavily o můj živůtek  
nebo okraj mojí sukně  
a ty bys unikl na svobodu  
Můj šedooký jezdče,  
nejlepší mezi všemi

III

_Následující věty, plné formálního obdivu k Artovi, Eibhlín patrně vyřkla když bylo tělo jejího manžela připravováno k pohřbu._

_Eibhlín Dhubh:_

Můj příteli a poklade!  
Nehodí se dobře k válečníku  
dřevěná rakev s víkem  
nesluší statečnému jezdci  
který lovil ryby v řekách  
pil a hodoval v síních  
s ženami s bělostnými ňadry

Nemohu víc želet,  
že jsem tě ztratila

Mor na tebe,  
ohavný zrádče Morrisi,  
připravil jsi můj dům o pána  
mé děti o otce  
- dvě živé a zdravé v domě  
třetí ještě pod mým srdcem  
a nevím, jestli ho donosím

Můj příteli, můj milovaný!  
když jsi od nás odjížděl  
naposledy ses rychle vrátil  
políbil obě své děti  
i mně jsi poslal polibek  
řekl jsi: "Eibhlín, nečekej  
a pusť se do svojí práce  
bystře a pilně:  
odjíždím z domu  
a nevím zda se vrátím."  
nic jsem si z tvé řeči nedělala  
mluvíval jsi tak často

Můj příteli, můj vyvolený!  
Ó, bojoval jsi s blýskavým mečem  
vstaň ještě  
oblékni svůj krásný šat  
bez poskvrnky  
nasaď si bobří čepici  
natáhni rukavice  
tam na zdi visí tvůj bič

kůň čeká pod okny  
jeď rovnou na východ  
tam před tebou houštiny uhýbají  
i řeka se pro tebe rozestoupí  
a muži i ženy se budou klanět  
mají-li slušné vychování  
- ačkoliv dnes o tom právě pochybuji...

Má lásko, můj milovaný!  
Nevolám své přátele, kteří zemřeli  
- ani mé tři mrtvé děti  
ani velikého Dónalla Ó Conailla  
ani Conalla, jenž zahynul na širém moři  
ani šestadvacetiletou dívku  
která přeplula oceán  
aby se spojila s krály  
- nikoho z nich teď nevolám  
volám Arta, kterého skosila smrt  
na cestě do Carriginima  
jezdce na hnědé klisně  
který tu se mnou leží opuštěný  
a kolem něj ani živáčka  
jen tři špinavé služky ze mlýna  
a soužení ze všeho největší  
že ani nepláčou

Můj příteli, můj koloušku!  
Ó, Arte Ó Laoghaire  
synu Conchúra, syna Céadachova  
pravnuku Laoiseacha Ó Laoghaire:  
na západ od kopců Gaortha  
na východ od lesnatých roklí Caolchnoc  
kde jsou keře obsypané jeřabinami  
větve se prohýbají ořechy  
a stromy klesají pod tíhou jablek  
jak si je pamatuji v jejich roční době  
- mám se vůbec ptát  
jestli na statcích Uibh Laoghaire zapálili ohně  
a u vesnice Ballingeary  
nebo na svaté půdě Gougane Barra  
za hbitým jezdcem  
za neúnavným lovcem  
který vždycky všechny uštval

dokonce i psi za ním zůstali pozadu

jezdče s kouzelnýma očima  
co se ti včera stalo?  
já sama jsem myslela  
když jsem ti kupovala šaty  
že ti nic nemůže ublížit!

IV

_Na tomto místě přispívá k lamentaci Artova sestra. Poznámky o jeho přítelkyních jí neprojdou bez Eibhlíniny rázné odpovědi._

_Artova sestra:_

Má lásko, můj miláčku!  
Má lásko, holoubku!  
nemohla jsem s tebou být  
ani k tobě poslat přátele  
ale nesmíš mi vytýkat  
všichni jsou zatlučení  
v dřevěných bednách  
v těsných rakvích  
spí svůj věčný spánek

kdyby nebylo neštovic  
a černého moru  
a skvrnivky  
ti divocí jezdci by  
hnali své koně  
a v hlučném davu  
spěchali na tvůj pohřeb  
můj Arte se zářivou hrudí...

Můj příteli, moje telátko!  
včera jsem měla sen  
ležela jsem sama v posteli  
v Corku pozdě v noci  
zdálo se mi, že

Stromy v lesích uschly a zašly  
že se náš bílý palác zřítil  
naši lovečtí psi ani nezaštěkli  
ptáci nezpívali  
když tě našli bez života  
na úpatí hory  
bez kněze, bez faráře  
jen vetchá stařena  
rozprostřela svůj plášť  
a ty ses nezvedl ze země  
Arte Ó Laoghaire,  
z tvých prsou se valila krev  
na bílou košili

Má lásko, můj miláčku!  
dobře ti slušel  
těsný kabát z domácícho sukna  
vysoké boty ke kolenům  
trojrohý klobouk  
a svižný bič  
když jsi jel na svém valachu  
nejedna cudná, mírná dívka  
za tebou zavzdychala

_Eibhlín Dhubh:_

Má věrná lásko!  
když jsi procházel opevněnými městy  
plnými podlézavců  
kupecké ženy  
se ti klaněly až k zemi  
moc dobře v hloubi srdce věděly  
jak si umíš vést na lůžku  
že jsi skvělý muž  
a otec dětí

Ježíš Kristus sám ví  
že nemám na hlavě čepec  
na těle kousíček košile  
na nohách boty  
nábytek v domě  
koně či uzdu, které bych nedala  
aby bylo spravedlnosti učiněno za dost  
přepluju oceán  
budu se přít s králem  
a když mě nebude chtít vyslechnout  
vrátím se zas  
k špinavému lotrovi  
který mne připravil o můj poklad

Ó Morrisi, vzal jsi mi mého hrdinu

není snad v Irsku jediný muž

který by tě zabil?

V  
_  
Z jistých právních důvodů nebylo možné uložit tělo Arta Ó Laoghaire na hřbitově jeho předků, proto musel být nejprve pohřben pouze dočasně. Pravděpodobně až o několik měsíců později bylo jeho tělo převezeno do kláštera Kilcrea v hrabství Cork. Poslední slova své lamentace Eibhlín zřejmě vyslovila u příležitosti druhého pohřbu. _

_Eibhlín Dhubh:_

Má lásko, můj milovaný!  
Tvé obilí je sklizené  
tvé zlaté krávy dávají dost mléka  
ale na mém srdci leží žal  
který nevyžene celý Munster  
ani kováři z Oiledn na bhFionn.

Dokud se Art Ó Laoghaire nevrátí  
dotud můj smutek bude trvat  
naplnil mé srdce,  
které se zavřelo jako truhlice  
od níž se ztratil klíč.

Ženy kolem pláčí,  
ať tady zůstanou,  
- dokud Art Mac Conchúir nesvolá všechny na hostinu  
necháme něco i pro chudé  
- dokud se nevrátí do své staré školy  
ne aby studoval nebo se učil hudbě  
ale aby na prsou nesl kamení a hlínu.

oooooo

oooo

ooooooo

_Art Ó Laoghaire byl římský katolík, který sloužil jako důstojník rakouské armády. Později se vrátil domů do Rathleigh House nedaleko Macroom v Irsku. Jednou odmítl prodat svého skvělého koně Angličanovi Abrahamu Morrisovi, s nímž měl dlouhodobý spor. Tím se postavil mimo zákon, neboť katolíci nesměli vlastnit koně dražšího určité sumy - tedy byli nuceni jakéhokoliv koně prodat protestantovi, pokud jim nabídl tuto stanovenou částku. Morris O'Learyho pronásledoval a sestřelil jej ze sedla. Artovi bylo 26 let. Byl pohřben na starém hřbitově v Cill na Martra. _

_Caoineadh Airt Uí Laoghaire (Lament for Art O'Leary, __Nářek nad Airtem Uí Laoghaire__) je žalozpěv nebo rekviem, které napsala Artova žena Eibhlín po jeho smrti 4. května 1773. Je považován za jednu z __nejlepších milostných básní v irském jazyce. __Zda s tím souhlasíte ponechám zcela na vašem uvážení. :) S.L.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**XV. Den dvacátý sedmý**

Dveře pracovny málem vyletěly z pantů. "Náhodou ano."

Snape vzhlédl od rozdělané práce a protivný výraz, kterým automaticky vítal každou návštěvu, okamžitě zamrzl. "Co ano?"

"Rozumím irsky. Nijak zvlášť, ale číst dokážu. Prosím, prosím, řekni, že se u tebe můžu vykoupat."

Snape zvedl obočí, tentokrát dokonce obě. "Rozhodně." Nakrčil nos. "Ačkoliv pro začátek bych ti doporučil spíš hadici a šampón proti blechám."

"Úžasně vtipné," zavolal Sirius z koupelny. Už si napouštěl vodu. "Kde máš žiletky?"

Snape si povzdechl. "Třetí šuplík v lékárničce. Ale radši začni strojkem na vlasy."

"Byl jsem pryč jenom šest dní. Je to vážně tak hrozné? Přece jsem se pravidelně olizoval."

"Tolik jsem ani vědět nechtěl," ozval se Snape ode dveří a Sirius se na něj zakřenil.

"Bože, tohle je silný zážitek. Málem jsem usnul ve stoje. Sotva jsem se držel na nohách, ale Albus se na mě tvářil tak, že jsem si radši nesedal."

"Věřím. Mám tohle zpopelnit?" namířil Snape hůlku na kupku špinavých cárů na podlaze.

"Ne! Teda, ještě je nechej. Postarám se o ně sám."

"Víš, Albus by ti určitě dovolil normální zvířátko. Nemusíš si pěstovat zrovna krvežíznivý hmyz."

Sirius sklouznul do horké vody a úlevně zasténal, nohou otočil kohoutkem. "Oh, Bože. Oh, oh Bože."

Snape se posadil na stoličku, kam si při koupání odkládal čtivo. Shodil na zem jeden nebo dva časopisy. "Takže." Chopil se žínky a začal Siriusovi mýt záda. "Jedl jsi vůbec něco?" začal nevrle. "Ne, zapomeň, že jsem se ptal. Nechci si to ani představovat. Měl jsem říct domácím skřítkům, aby něco přinesli."

"Ne, v pohodě. Chci se jen vyspat," povzdechl si Sirius, sjel ještě o něco níž do vany a zavřel oči.

"Sedni si." Snape mu začal masírovat hlavu, vtíral mu do vlasů šampon a něco voňavého. Velice příjemné. Siriuse napadlo, že kdyby teď byl Tichošlápek, určitě by už zadní nohou škrábal o bok vany. Usmál se, potlačil bezmyšlenkovitý smích a oddal se hladícím prstům.

"Překvapuješ mě, Snape," zamumlal. "Nemyslel bych si, že máš šampon."

"Oh, sklapni." Snape popadl džbán s vodou, vylil mu ho na hlavu a Sirius se zakuckal. "Nechceš si o něčem promluvit?"

"Ne, ani omylem. Chci se zas normálně najíst a zalézt do čisté postele. Jsem prostě... prostě unavený, tak je to."

"Tak pojď, vylez z vody."

Snape ho vytáhl z vany a on se snažil protestovat, ale nakonec se k tomu nějak nedostal a Snape ho napůl odvedl napůl odnesl k posteli a položil ho na něco měkkého a chladivého. A nebo ne, možná zůstal ve vaně, protože cítil, jak mu opatrné prsty rozplétají vlasy, jak ho hladí, ale nemohl být ve vaně, protože slyšel, jak mu matka přeříkává úryvky z Nářku, jenom její hlas se mu zdál hlubší a chraplavější než si pamatoval, a šeptal mu z blízka do ucha.

"Mo ghrá thú go daingean," šuměl hlas, a "mo ghrá thú go daingean" mu znělo i ve snu, a probudil se s "mo ghrá thú go daingean" v hlavě, aniž by tušil, kdy si ten verš zapamatoval. Mo ghrá thú go daingean. Má lásko a mé potěšení.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVI. Den dvacátý osmý**

Vzbudil se s leknutím, přesvědčený, že zapomněl na něco velice důležitého. Odhodil přikrývky a rozespale se štrachal z postele. Teprve pak mu došlo, že právě nakopl Snapea a teď se snaží přelézt přes jeho tělo.

"Blacku. Co sakra děláš?"

"Oměj. Úplně jsem zapomněl. Je úplněk! Musíme hned za Remusem. Možná ještě není pozdě." Motal se kolem postele a hledal své věci, které se někam ztratily. Snape otupěle zvedl hlavu.

"Oh, dobrý Bože. Dal jsem ho Lupinovi včera, idiote. Už byl hotový. Jak můžeš být tak zabedněný? Zalez do postele a přestaň tady poletovat. Víříš studený vzduch."

"Oh." Sirius se narovnal. Samozřejmě, Snape pokračoval bez něho. Musel. Ale stejně ho zklamalo, že tam nebyl, aby mohl Remusovi předat plody jejich společné práce. Těšil se, bylo by to takové správné zakončení. "Snape. Kam se poděly moje věci?"

Snape zaúpěl. "Oh, do háje. Ty mě prostě nenecháš vyspat, co? Poslal jsem je do prádelny, samozřejmě. Měly by se vrátit za chvilku. Všechny vši jsem umístil do adoptivních rodin."

"Zatraceně. Měl jsem-byl tam-" Povzdechl si. Snape položil hlavu na polštář a ospale zamumlal.

"Dopis leží na prádelníku. Vyndal jsem ho."

"Oh. Dobře." Okamžik bojoval s rozpaky. Nebylo bezpečné nosit ten dopis s sebou, mít u sebe něco tak osobního. Ale nedokázal ho prostě spálit jako Albusovy rozkazy.

"Nechám si to pro sebe, jestli mi slíbíš totéž," ujistil ho Snape. "A když už jsem vzhůru, můžeme si dát malý kurz základů špionáže. Ale hlavně hni zadkem a vlez do postele, než tě uškrtím."

Sirius přelezl přes Snapea na své ještě vyhřáté místo. "Základy špionáže," zabručel. "Budou obsahovat i lekci: jak se nenechat chytit, když podrážíš svého temného pána?"

Snape ani nemrknul. "Ano, budou."

Sirius se zarazil. "Promiň."

"Oh, ušetři mě," zívnul Snape. "Kolik je?"

"Zrovna se rozednívá. V poslední době mě to vždycky probudí."

"Mám tě pustit proběhnout? Nebo vyvenčit?"

"Myslím, že těch vtipů už bylo dost."

"Promiň," parodoval ho Snape dokonale a převrátil se, aby mu Sirius viděl do obličeje. Mrkali a dívali se na sebe.

"Takže," začal Sirius.

"Takže."

"Dopis mi udělal radost."

"Mám radost, že jsi měl radost. Byl příšerný."

"Co myslíš?"

"Dopis... nenapsal jsem tam nic z toho, co jsem chtěl říct."

"No. Hlavně, že jsi napsal všechno, co jsem chtěl slyšet. Severusi." Zaváhal. "Já potřebuju-"

"Vydrž moment. Musím ti něco říct."

"Oh?"

"Lhal jsem ti, tenkrát."

Sirius se zamyslel. "Dobře."

"Strašně mi vadí, že jsi spal s Lupinem. Nenávidím ho ještě víc než dřív, a to jsem myslel, že to ani nejde. Nejradši bych se mu vymočil do lektvaru. A ne, nevěděl jsem o tom, ačkoliv popravdě, nejsem překvapený."

"Oh." Siriusovi chvilku trvalo, než jeho přiznání strávil. "Takže my mluvíme o tomhle?"

"Myslel jsem, že bys to měl vědět."

"Severusi, ty... vedeš v posteli příšerné řeči."

"Není to zrovna můj obor."

Sirius se zakřenil a Snape nejistě zvedl koutky úst. "No tak radši vyzkoušíme můj obor." Přitočil se k němu a objal ho. Jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když odhalil Snapeovu nahotu. Naklonil se blíž, aby přitiskl obličej k vyhřátému krku, a zavadil přitom o pevnou ranní erekci.

_Ale ale ale_, chtěl se uculit. _Copak to tady máme._ Ale místo toho se podíval Snapeovi do očí, aby požádal o svolení, a teprve pak ho pohladil. Našel pokožku zjemnělou spánkem zrovna jako na krku, ale tisíckrát rozpálenější. Snape mu lehce zatlačil do ruky a přivřel víčka. Pak ho popadl za ramena, převrátil na záda, přimáčkl k posteli, ležel na něm a díval se mu do očí.

"Šest dní," řekl, "to je dost dlouho, když člověku chybí něco, na co je zvyklý."

Sirius zamrkal. Snape se učí mít rád sex. Dobrá zpráva. Dobrá zpráva, pomyslel si, ale taky začíná být dost těžký.

Snape se zamračil. "Myslím tebe, ty idiotský... tebe. Ne sex. Ty sis myslel... oh, sakra. Zdá se, že problémy nastanou vždycky, když se pokouším mluvit. Ty. Ty jsi to, co mi... možná bych měl radši sklapnout."

A sklapnul, sklonil hlavu a pomalu Siriuse líbal - na ústa, na čelist, na čelo, jen se ho lehce dotýkal rty, přesto se Sirius zachvěl touhou. "Myslím, že je čas," zamumlal mu Snape do ucha, "abys mi řekl, co chceš."

"Ale já ne-"

"Lžeš." Snapeova ústa se ocitla u jeho ucha, olíznul ho a nasál lalůček a Sirius zasténal. "Přemýšlel jsem," pokračoval, "o některých věcech, které jsi minule povídal."

"Neříkej." Siriusův hlas byl čím dál zastřenější.

"Říkám. Ptal ses mě, kam bych se chtěl udělat."

"Já-ah, Bože. Já-ano."

"Líbí se ti to, že? Napadlo mě, že by se ti to mohlo líbit. Napadala mě spousta různých věcí."

Snape mezi řečí postupoval dál po jeho těle, cestou polaskal bradavku. Sirius se prohnul. Snape se zarazil a počkal, až se mu zase podívá do očí.

"Jak rychle se uděláš?"

"Hodně rychle, jestli okamžitě nepřestaneš."

"Hm." Snape pokračoval a zastavil se nad Siriusovým napnutým penisem.

"Oh Bože, Severusi- prosím."

Snape zase sklonil hlavu a horkým, mokrým jazykem přejel po vystouplých žilkách - přesně tak, že Sirius mohl vyskočit z kůže.

"Severusi!"

Snape zvedl hlavu.

"Ne," vymáčkl ze sebe Sirius. "Nemyslím-nemusíš přestávat."

Snape se uchechtl a vylezl z postele.

"Co – kam jdeš?"

"Počkej. Jen tady něco najdu." Snape vytáhl šuplík a začal ho prohrabávat.

"Oh do prdele, Severusi, ať hledáš cokoliv-"

"Zatraceně! Přísahal bych -"

"Co sakra pořád-"

"Ah. Tady je. Věděl jsem, že jsem to sem dával."

Sirius zahlédl v jeho ruce malou lahvičku, a když se Snape vrátil do postele, Siriusovi se zastavilo srdce.

"Severusi. To-nemusíš-"

"Oh, sklapni." Snape ho zase začal kouřit, a on se marně snažil sestavit smysluplnou větu. Vzápětí stejně ani nevěděl co chtěl říct. Když se naolejovaný prst pustil směrem k jeho pozadí, věděl naprosto přesně, že se udělá dávno před tím, než vůbec ucítí Snapeův prst v sobě. Svíral prostěradlo a málem si zevnitř prokousl tvář, když Snape mírně zajel mezi jeho půlky a přitlačil prstem na hráz.

"Oh Bože, Severusi, jen – do mě, prosím-"

Prst mírně roztáhl jeho otvor, a bylo to tak skvělé, že Sirius cítil, jak ho něco ostrého bodlo někde za očima. Zalapal po dechu. "Když-kdybys-ohnul prst-"

Snape zvedl hlavu. "Oh, vážně? Myslíš napříkad takhle?"

Sirius zaklonil hlavu a před očima mu vybuchl bílý ohňostroj, krk se mu sevřel a místo výkřiku vydal jen přidušené zasténání. "Dobrý-drahý Bože. Prosím-"

Snape od letmých doteků přešel ke skutečnému dráždění prostaty, nechal Siriusův penis vklouznout hlouběji do úst a přisál se silněji.

"Se-Sever- prosím-"

Nedokázal by říct, jestli je to jeden prst, dva nebo tři. Byla to prostě slast, skoro zapomněl, že na světě existuje taková rozkoš, tak sladká, až se tají dech a něco křičel, ale nevěděl co a pak najednou rozkoš zmizela, prsty se přestaly hýbat a Snape se upřeně díval, jak lapá po dechu.

"Opravdu?"

Sirius se pokusil vzpomenout, co tak nejspíš mohl říct. No, co asi. Polknul. "Bože, ano."

A pak Snape vytáhl prsty, zvedl se nad ním a přisunul se blíž. "Můžeš-měl by ses-"

Do prdele, pomyslel si Sirius. On ani neví, že se to dá dělat tváří v tvář. "Takhle je to dobré. Prosím, prostě-"

"Nejsem si jistý, nevím-"

Sirius četl v jeho očích nervozitu. Zvedl ruce, stáhl Snapea na sebe a sevřel ho v objetí. Jejich penisy se otřely o sebe a Snape se roztřásl, tiskl se co nejblíž.

"Dobré, zlato?" Cítil, jak mu Snape zasténal do ramene a věděl, že musí být velice ochromený, když ho za tu troufalost neztrestal. "Mně se to taky líbí. Moc dobré." Pozvedl boky a Snape zasténal zároveň s ním. "Chci se s tebou udělat, vedle tebe, do tebe, jakkoliv, jenom tady, s tebou. Cokoliv chceš. Jenom - oh Bože, skvělé." Zvedal slabiny, snažil se Snapea vzrušit ještě o něco víc. "Bylo tak nádherné cítit v sobě tvoje prsty, ani nevíš jak. Úžasné."

"Opravdu?"

"Bože, ano. Myslel jsem na to jak mě šukáš, jaké to asi je, cítit v sobě tvoje krásné tlusté péro, jak se do mě uděláš-"

"Siriusi-"

Zvedl nohy a objal Snapea kolem pasu. "Prosím, Severusi, pojď se mnou. Jakkoliv. Jen potřebuju, musím-"

Snape do něj narážel stále rychleji, pak se trochu odtáhl a změnil polohu. V následujícím okamžiku jedním plynulým pohybem celý vnikl do něj. Sirius vykřikl, málem se úplně zvedl z postele, tělo ztuhlé leknutím a směsicí bolesti a rozkoše a sevřeným hrdlem mu uniklo přidušené zaskučení.

"Oh prohoboha, omlouvám se-"

Ale Sirius ho pevně objal nohama a nepouštěl. "Nehýbej se, oh Bože, ani se nehni," oddechoval.

A dlouho se ani nehnuli, svíraní v náruči toho druhého. Sirius se uvolnil a víceméně silou vůle se trochu vydýchal. Snape byl větší než všichni milenci, které zatím poznal, a popravdě – nebyl na tohle zas až tak zvyklý, jak se tvářil. Dokonce ani než se dostal do Azkabanu. I když Snapeovi by se samozřejmě nikdy nepřiznal.

"Siriusi, bolí tě to," zašeptal mu Snape do ucha.

"Ale je to tak skvělé." Na delší proslov si netroufal. Kdo ví, co by byl schopný vypustit za pitomost, když leží pod Snapem, rozpáraný, naplněný, obklopený jeho tělem. Měl co dělat, aby vydýchal Snapeova sehnutá záda a něžný dotek jeho hlavy.

"Siriusi. Oh, Siriusi." Snape tiskl rty na Siriusův krk, jeho slova mu jemně zaduněla do ucha a Sirius věděl, že včera ve snu slyšel jeho hlas, pamatoval si, co mu Snape říkal a poslední balvan na jeho srdci pukl a rozpustil se. Ne horkým, ale chladným, rychlým a čistým proudem.

"Trochu se pohni," zašeptal.

"Určitě?"

Místo odpovědi Sirius zvedl nohy ještě o něco výš a zkusmo sevřel svaly. Snape zasténal.

"Severusi. Chci, abys pro mě něco udělal."

"Cokoliv."

"Ošukej mě."

Snape se Siriusovi upřeně podíval do očí, maličko se povytáhl a pak pomalu zajel zpátky. Sirius vyjekl. Snape ztuhl.

"V pořádku?"

"Jo. Oh, ano. Udělej to ještě."

Udělal to. A znovu. A ještě jednou. Sirius ucítil, jak se Snapeova záda pod jeho rukama začala chvět. "Příjemné, Severusi?" zamumlal.

"Nemáš... ponětí."

Chvíli se nic nedělo. Sirius poznal, že se mu Snape začíná vzdalovat. "Severusi. Všechno v pořádku?"

"Ano. V pořádku."

"Co se děje?"

"Nechci-nechci ti ublížit."

Sirius se vší silou kousal do rtu. "Severusi. Ježíši. Neublížíš mi. Ty-" Geniání nápad. "Jak moc jsi ohebný?"

Snape nedůvěřivě zvedl hlavu. "Proč se ptáš?"

"Překulíme se. Takhle." Opatrně převalil obě spojená těla. Snape skončil na zádech, Sirius seděl obkročmo na něm. Zalapal po dechu, když Snapeův penis pronikl ještě hlouběji a v lepším úhlu. Zamrkal a trochu se zakymácel. "Okay," dodal za chvilku. "Teď už mi nemůžeš nijak ublížit."

Snape přikývl. Siriusovi neušlo, že se mu lehce zrychlil dech. Sklonil se. "Líbí se ti to, Severusi?"

"Ano."

"Teď budeš jenom ležet a necháš se ode mě šoustat. Chceš vidět jak tě šukám, Severusi?"

"Bože, ano."

"Tak vydrž." Nadzvedl se a zase sklouznul po Snapeově penisu dolů. Snape už hlasitě oddechoval, zvedal hlavu z matrace, aby se podíval na jejich spojená těla. Sirius popadl Snapea za ramena a zrychlil. Trochu se posunul, maličko změnil – do prdele bože kriste. Zasténal, když Snape zasáhl jeho prostatu. V životě v sobě neměl nic tak hluboko. Sklonil hlavu, nedokázal už udržet oční kontakt, zato začal na Snapeovi rajtovat, až mu bělely klouby.

Snape sevřel jeho boky a Sirius se málem udělal, když ucítil, jak Snape vychází každému jeho pohybu vstříc, jak do něj zatíná prsty a stahuje ho zpátky dolů.

"Bože nevíš-nevíš jak skvělé je, takhle tě ojíždět - ah ano, přesně tam, ještě- ano-" Pokusil se uchopit rozklepanou rukou vlastní penis, ale koordinovaná akce byla nad jeho možnosti. Vjemy byly příliš silné a čím dál intenzivnější. Snape přirážel tvrději, rychleji, ve tváři mu hořelo blížící se vyvrcholení.

"Siriusi. Oh Bože, Siriusi, už budu-prosím, teď, já-" Snape zoufale švihal boky vzhůru a Sirius přestal potlačovat výkřiky.

"Kurva, ano-přesně tam, tam-oh, ohhh-" Jeho tělem proletěl blesk, na Snapeova prsa obloukem dopadlo semeno – neskutečně vzrušující pohled, který ze Siriuse vymáčkl další záchvěv, právě když Snape zatnul prsty do jeho boků. Snapeovým tělem začaly projíždět křeče, zvedly ho z postele a nějak se oba ocitli v sedě, Siriusovy nohy kolem Snapeova pasu, Snape Siriuse objímal a podpíral a držel ho na svém pulsujícím penisu, zaplavoval ho horkem a mokrem a sakra sakra sakra jeho vyvrcholení nekončilo jak mohli sakra sakra tak skvělé tak skvělé tak skvělé.

Několik minut se nehýbali. Jen vzpřímeně seděli, objímali se, opírali se čelem o rameno toho druhého a čekali, až zas popadnou dech.

"Ježíšku na křížku."

Snape zabublal smíchy a Siriusovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Ucítil na rameni letmý dotek rtů. Snape líbal jeho rameno. Líbal jeho rameno. Snape. Málem to řekl nahlas, aby se přesvědčil, jak příjemně ta slova zní. Těžká hlava se zase opřela o jeho klíční kost.

"Bojím se – asi jsem nebyl moc dobrý."

Tentokrát se rozesmál Sirius. "Kdy přesně? Myslíš když jsem se udělal, až jsem viděl hvězdičky? Nebo když jsem blábolil jako idiot a v hlavě mi zbylo zhruba sedm slov?"

Snape mlčel.

"Severusi? Jsi v pořádku?"

"Ano. Jen jsem si tak říkal, kterých sedm slov asi myslíš."

Sirius se zachechtal a i Snapeovi se smíchem rozechvěla ramena. Trochu se zavrtěl.

"Potřebuješ se posunout?"

"Můžeme si lehnout. Od pasu nahoru mi nezbylo moc krve a mám pocit, že bych mohl omdlít."

Snape si s ním pomalu lehnul na záda, jejich těla pořád spojená. Pak ho přetočil na bok a pomalu vyklouzl. Sirius zasténal.

"Bolí?"

"Ani ne. Asi jako bys mi vytrhl pankreas."

Leželi vedle sebe a oddechovali.

"Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit," řekl Snape po chvíli.

Sirius se chystal odpovědět "neublížil jsi mi," ale rozmyslel si to. "Občas se stane," řekl. "A stejně to bylo úžasné."

Snape se zvedl na loket a díval se na Siriuse, který se hned natáhl pro přikrývku. Snape ho vzal za zápěstí a on se nechal zastavit, dovolil mu, aby se podíval. Bolestně si uvědomoval vady, na které předtím ani nepomyslel, které v přítmí nebyly patrné – vystouplá žebra, sinalou pleť a všechny ostatní známky předčasného stárnutí. Jeho tělo bylo krásné, ale zničené a on to věděl. Antická socha, která musela přestát nepříznivé časy, svaly otlučené a mramor zvětralý. Upřeně se zadíval na prádelník.

"Prosím, nechej toho."

Snape sklopil oči. "Jak chceš."

"Takže."

"Takže."

"Za pár dní musím zas jít."

"Já vím. "

"Přál bych si-"

"Já vím."

"Severusi."

"Hm."

"Tohle asi nepřežijeme, co?"

Snape se na okamžik zamyslel. "Ne. Nemyslím si. Takže byly opravdu zlé, ty věci, co jsi viděl?"

"Jo," odpověděl tiše. "Jo, byly. Tentokrát to neskončí rychle, ne – ne jako minule. Viděl jsem to."

"Ne. Neskončí."

"Severusi. Potřebuju, abys mi něco slíbil."

Cítil, jak Snape vedle něj ztuhl. "Neopovažuj se."

"Opovážím se, v tvém vlastním zájmu. Severusi, proboha, poslouchej Albuse. On chce tvou hlavu na podnose, zatraceně. Chce nosit tvoje střeva kolem krku. Je posedlý, udělá cokoliv, aby se ti pomstil. Odteď neodejdeš na krok z Bradavic, ani do Prasinek - "

Snape přehodil nohy přes okraj postele a posadil se zády k Siriusovi. "Končím debatu. Diskuze o mé neužitečnosti určitě mohou počkat na vhodnější okamžik." Ze spodní zásuvky nočního stolku vytáhl ručník a otřel si prsa. Svěsil ramena.

Sirius natáhl ruku a pohladil ho po zádech. "Dobře. Dobře. Můžeme – lehneš si ještě?"

Snape zase zalezl pod peřinu. Pohodlně pokrčili nohy, Sirius ho volně objal jednou paží a Snape se k němu přitiskl zády.

"Nemáš učit?"

"Idiote," zamumlal Snape. "Je neděle."

"Oh," zívnul.

"Spi. Dneska vůbec nemusíme vstávat z postele."

"Mm. Slibuješ?"

"Ano." Řekl Snape, a zvláštním hlasem dodal. "Slibuju." Sirius se ho chtěl ještě vyptávat, ale spánek ho přemáhal. Pomyšlení na den strávený v měkkém teple Snapeových peřin ho ukolébalo. Přitiskl obličej ke Snapeovu vyhřátému krku.

"Severusi."

"Hm."

"Máš pěkné povlečení."

Uchechtl se. "Spi."

"Mm. Jak chceš."

ooOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOoo

Když se vzbudil, slunce už stálo vysoko na obloze a postel zalévaly jeho teplé paprsky. Protáhl se a zjistil, že je v posteli sám a že umírá hlady. Včera usnul dřív, než stačil cokoliv pozřít – no, až na těch pár sušenek v Albusově pracovně. Napadlo ho, jestli by Snape opravdu mohl poslat domácí skřítky pro něco do kuchyně, nebo jestli. . .

Remus. Posadil se. Do prdele. Úplně zapomněl na Remuse. Včera byl úplněk a Remus zůstal sám, unavený a nešťastný a nemocný. Oh, do hajzlu. Remus teď spí, samozřejmě, ale pak se s ním bude muset usmířit. Nemohl si ani vzpomenout, proč se vlastně pohádali. Vstal z postele a rozhlížel se po svých věcech. Nikde v dohledu. Taky Snape zmizel. No dobře. Na moment zaváhal, ale pak otevřel šatník. Usmál se na úpravné komínky naškrobených bílých košil a vedle nich sloupky černých šatů. Opravdu pestrý výběr. Stáhl z věšáku župan a vklouzl do něj. Moc pěkné, Snape. Bavlněné prádlo, jemné jak hedvábí. Aksamitové župany. Snape, ty si dopřáváš, pomyslel si s úsměvem. Papuče, vzpomněl si, a zkusil spodní šuplík šatníku. Jeden pár tam objevil a hned si je nazul. Moc malé. Přísloví zase kecalo, postěžoval si v duchu a odkopl je stranou.

Se zíváním se vydal do koupelny, aby se o chvíli později zase vynořil svěží a čerstvě oholený, ale pořád stejně hladový. Odťapkal přes prázdný salon do pracovny. Snape stál u stolu, mračil se na kotlík a rychle míchal. Ani nezvedl hlavu.

"Už jsem myslel, že budeš potřebovat revivicus."

Sirius se zhroutil do křesla.

"Na stole máš tác s jídlem, ale předpokládám, že bude studené."

"Nevadí." Sirius si utrhl kousek toustu. Snape po něm loupl okem.

"Oh, pro boha svatého," zamumlal a namířil hůlku na snídani. "Calidus," pronesl. Z vajíček se okamžitě začalo kouřit, toast změkl a ohřál se, ovesná kaše už nepřipomínala klíh a z konvice vylétl obláček páry s vůní kávy.

"Díky. Na čem děláš?"

"Konzervační lektvar."

"Ještě pořád?"

"Zaznamenal jsem pokrok." Snapeovi zářily oči. Odlil trochu mazlavé hmoty do pohárku a podržel ho proti světlu. Opatrně lahvičku zazátkoval, postavil na pult, a obdivně se na ni zadíval. "Funguje to."

"Vážně?" Pochyboval Sirius s pusou plnou vajec. "Děláš si srandu."

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. "Ani v nejmenším. Bylo to... něco, co jsi řekl ty. O... prostě mi to pomohlo uvažovat jiným směrem. Každopádně, podstatné je-"

"Počkej. Co jsem o čem řekl?"

"Oh." Snape nakrčil obočí. "No. Vlastně o... o tom pudinku. Začal jsem pak víc přemýšlet o teplotě a míchání. Že možná nejde ani tak o ingredience nebo jejich pořadí, ale spíš o tempo. Že stačí mít trpělivost... no, podstatné je, že funguje. Do jisté míry."

Sirius se s úsměvem opřel. "Jisté míry, říkáš. Jaké míry?"

Snape se posadil naproti němu a pořád si hrál s lahvičkou. "Lektvar se neuchová věčně. Nevydrží víc než pár týdnů, alespoň si myslím. Takže žádná revoluce se nekoná. Vyšší léčivé lektvary se budou vyrábět stejně jako dřív. A konzervant je málem tak komplikovaný a drahý jako lektvar sám. Ale Lupinovi to život usnadní, protože bude možné vyrobit dvě várky oměje naráz a jednu nechat na příští měsíc. Získá větší svobodu pohybu."

Sirius odložil vidličku. "Takže jsi nespasil celý svět. Jen jeho malý kousek."

"Asi tak." Snape pohladil lahvičku palcem a zaváhal. "Ráno jsem nahlédl na Lupina. Tvrdě spal, pochopitelně, ale jinak vypadal v pořádku."

Sirius překvapeně vzhlédl a Snape svým typickým gestem pokrčil rameny. "Myslel jsem, že si budeš dělat starosti."

Sirius se vrátil ke své snídani, aby Snape neviděl, jak se usmál. Snape se zamračil a změnil téma.

"Vidím, že ses konečně oholil."

"Bylo to tak zlé?"

Snape naklonil hlavu a tvářil se že přemýšlí. "Vlastně ne. Docela ti to sluší." Bloudil pohledem po Siriusovi, zase tím zkoumavým stylem, který nesnášel. Zavrtěl se.

"Zábavné," konstatoval Snape.

"Co."

"Že nevíš, že se na tebe dívám, protože jsi krásný."

Zaskočil mu kousek vajíčka, až se zakuckal. Rychle ho zapil hltem dýňového džusu. "Bože," vydechl. "Představ si kolik bych na tomhle mohl vydělat peněz. Ačkoliv nikdo by mi nevěřil. Měl bych s sebou nosit diktafon, pro případ, že tě chytím, jak říkáš další nesmysl."

Snape se zaškaredil, ale ne doopravdy. Vstal, odložil lahvičku s konzervantem na polici a zamířil do salonu. "Dojez snídani. A vrať se do postele. Zlato."

Sirius cítil, jak rudne, a zakřenil se. Odstrčil tác. Jídlo počká.

**KONEC**


End file.
